My Teen Romantic Comedy Is Still Here as I had not Expected
by rohasshiki
Summary: College is indeed a time of maturity and growth. And it is most certainly a place beyond that of high school. Yet for some reason, Hachiman cannot seem to get away from his past. Will include OC's and can get fairly OOC. Reviews are highly appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

Youth is but a fleeting period of ignorance where trivial things like crushes, friendships and social status mean everything. Once we pass from our youth, we are faced with the cold reality that is the real world and all the implications it harbors.

This is something I came to terms with long ago. I learned very early that youth is but a lie and nothing is truly genuine. Friendships will deteriorate and inevitably crumble. Our so called "best friends" will cease to be anything more than meaningless memories, and very few will continue their friendships. The people you meet are likely to forget you, just as you are likely to forget them.

This I know.

But even so, on my time of graduation, I too was afflicted with the pains of parting and the issue of goodbyes. It was with a heavy heart that I bade farewell to my fellow service club members with empty promises of continued communication. I knew that it would be a long time, if ever at all, before I would again speak with Yukino Yukinoshita, who was studying abroad. I knew that it would be difficult to maintain communication with Yui Yuigahama, who would be studying at a nursing school two prefectures away. Despite the emptiness of youth, I had treasured these friendships and was pained to see them go. But, I had moved on. I was ready to continue with my life.

So why, exactly, am I sitting at a cafe waiting for Yuigahama?!

"Hikki! Yahallo!"

Yuigahama walks up to my table, wearing a wide smile. She's donned a beige coat with a black skirt, reminiscent of our days in high school. The only thing that's different is that her hair is a light shade of brown.

"Yo, Yuigahama. It's been awhile."

She sets her purse down and proceeds to sit across from me, giggling the whole time- ever since when was giggling in my vocabulary?

"I know, right? It's been, like, a few months you know!"

 _I can tell time, Yuigahama! I'm not an idiot!_

"Is that so? Well I guess it is nice to see you again regardless."

She earnestly nods her head in agreement. "So, what have you been up to Hikki?"

 _Well, not much, but I won't get off that easy, will I?_

She continues, "How's school? Where are you living? On a dorm or at home? The dorm I'm living at is like, super nice, you know? There's some really nice people and-"

She rambles on and on. _That's just like her._ She's so excited that she forgot let me answer.

 _But this is fine. This way, I don't have to tell her how boring my life has been!_

"-And the classes are like, hard, but like, not too hard, you know? And the teacher is hard but, like super nice-"

It gives me some small happiness to see that Yuigahama hasn't changed at all. Despite having only been apart for a month, it truly was nice to see her again. Perhaps this nostalgic feeling isn't all that bad.

"Oi, Hikki... Are you even listening to me?"

Oh, crap!

"Uh..."

She begins to pout but the waiter walks up. _Thank you, waiter! Expertly timed!_

"Hello, customers, are you ready to place your order?"

Yuigahama completely forgets her frustration and fumbles for her menu, realizing that she hasn't taken the time to decide on her order.

"Uh... Um... Eh... I'll have this!" she says while pointing at the menu. She sets her menu down, her face red and flustered.

"Ah, I'll have a latte, extra cream and sugar."

The waiter writes it down on his pad. "Certainly! That will be out shortly."

Some people question my decision for extra cream and sugar. But it tastes just like MAX coffee! And there's no better way to rejuvenate in the middle of the day than with MAX coffee. _Actually, I should have just bought a can from the vending machine outside! I'm sorry, wallet!_

Yuigahama, calming down a little, looks up to face me. "Anyways! Hikki, what's happened since graduation?"

I pretend to think, searching for an excuse to cover up my uneventful youth.

"Well... Not much. I've managed to stay in Chiba by attending university here, and I guess not much has really changed since I still stay at home."

She smiles and giggles a little. "Ehehe! Hikki, that's just like you!"

The waiter seems to materialize out of thin air, setting down a steaming coffee in front of me and.. is that a parfait?!

As the waiter leaves, I confront Yuigahama. "Why did you order a parfait at 1 in the afternoon?"

Yuigahama blushes and looks down. "I mean... like... it looked tasty...you know?"

As if to emphasize her point, she spoons a bite to her mouth, and her eyes light up. "This is like, super tasty, you know! It's like, super good! Hikki! Try some!"

And before I know it, Yuigahama is holding a spoon of ice cream to my lips.

"Uh... Yuigahama?"

She jumps a little, startled, I assume, by her own actions. "Ahaha..." She nervously laughs. "Sorry about that... That was probably, like, pretty weird, huh?"

While acting all embarrassed, she moves the spoon back to her own mouth and gulps down another bite.

"Anyways, Yuigahama. When did you change your hair color?"

She runs a hand through her hair, as if suddenly remembering that, indeed, it was a different color. "Oh, this? I got it to kind of like, you know, show that I was more grown and stuff, I guess."

I can't help but be skeptical. "Hmmmmmmm? Is that so?"

She pouts a little. "Fine, it's because they wouldn't have let me into the nursing school if I didn't have a more proper hair color. At least, that's what I thought, you know?"

Hm? That's quite sly of you, Yuigahama! Kind of reminds me of someone I know...

"Well, I think it looks good on you, so don't worry about it too much."

Wait, what?! Since when did giving compliments become so natural for me! I could totally be like a Casanova if I wanted to! See, Komachi! Your brother isn't completely hopeless!

Yuigahama, on the other hand, appears quite surprised. "Eh? I mean... eh? Um... Th-thanks, Hikki." And on the last note, she shows me one of the widest smiles I've ever seen her make.

 _What is this warm feeling? Is it nostalgia? It's so... peaceful. I guess that this little excursion isn't all that bad..._

* * *

Once we pay and step outside, I begin to make my way towards my home. _I'm done with classes, so now I can go home and read! What a sweet life I live..._

But as I turn, I feel a slight tug on my sleeve. Yuigahama looks at me from behind. "Um... Hikki? When I want to see you again, could I, like, call you again?"

 _It's a bit tiresome, and she can be bothersome, but I suppose this feeling of calm and nostalgia isn't bad..._

"Yeah, I guess. If you want to. I don't see why not."

She surprises me with a quick hug from behind, lost in her own excitement. _Why are you so excited, anyways?! That surprised me, Yuigahama!_ But, realizing where she was, she quickly pulled back.

"Ah! Sorry, Hikki! I just go excited! But... Um... Thanks! See you later!"

And as she hurriedly makes her way to her station, I could swear that I hear her humming.

But now! It's time to return home!

* * *

As I stop outside my door, I can hear that Komachi has already returned from shopping. Her voice is quite apparent, although muffled, from the outside.

 _Wait... Her voice?! Who's she talking to? Who's in our house right now?!_

Being the good brother I am, I listen in to see what she's saying. _It's not weird, it's for her own good. Yep, that's definitely it. I'm not being creepy at all. Nope._

To my own surprise, I can make out what is being said.

Komachi's voice comes through again. "Ah! Senpai! Not in there! You can't put it in there!"

 _Hahhhhhhhh?! Who dares to go at my sister like that!_

I barge through the door, ready to pummel whoever hurt my innocent sister. Instead, I see Komachi, sitting alone on the couch, looking towards the kitchen. _What's going on?_

"Oh? Welcome back, Onii-chan. Sorry I didn't tell you I'd be having a guest over."

Just who exactly is this guest?

"Oh? Komachi, you have a brother? You should have told me!" _Wait... This voice seems all too familiar..._

Steps come from the kitchen, until a girl holding a plate emerges. When she sees me, the plate falls and breaks in half.

Komachi angrily lectrues her, "Senpai! That was an expensive plate! That's why you can't put it in the dishwasher or it'll break!"

But I can barely hear her. In fact, she may as well have said nothing. Why? I suppose I am too fixated on the girl in front of me.

Because standing in front of me is none other than my sly underclassman, Iroha Isshiki.

* * *

A/N This is my first time writing a story here using established characters so I apologize if there's any glaring OOC moments. It's actually a lot harder than I thought to get into the right character and mindset to try and write this. Hopefully I did a good job and I hope that somebody will be able to enjoy this. More fluff to come later on. Hope you guys liked it! By the way, for those of you who are wondering, this story WILL have a ship, but the ship I go with is going to be a secret. If you want a character specific ship, don't worry. While this will be my main series, I plan on publishing a set of stories for EVERY ship. That way everyone will be happy. If one of these ships appeals to you, stay tuned! HikkixYui HikkixYukino HikkixIroha HikkixYumiko HikkixSensei HikkixEbina HikkixKawasaki. Let me know if I missed one and I'll gladly work on it!


	2. Chapter 2

Often times in life we are faced with the unexpected. This is one truth that I had prepared to accept once I moved on from the monotonous, predictable pattern of high school. I learned to accept that unexpected events will occur, and I had prepared myself to deal with them.

But I don't think any amount of preparation could have gotten me ready to see this girl in my house.

"S-s-senpai?! What are you doing here?!" Isshiki looks to Komachi, then back to me. "Don't tell me... You're Komachi's brother?!"

It never occurred to me that because Komachi was going into high school that she would befriend Isshiki. _I should have known better! Actually, now that I think about it, it makes total sense! They're both so similar! After all, Irohasu, sly as she is, is just an uncute Komachi!_

"Haaah? 'Senpai'? Don't tell me... My Onii-chan is the helper you told me about?" Komachi's a bit taken aback by this sudden turn of events.

Though I can't really blame her. Despite how much logical sense it makes, I am also quite surprised. "I guess that's one way to put it, Komachi. Although I suppose Isshiki and I were more just acquaintances than anything." I close the door behind me and walk past Isshiki to get a dustpan for the broken plate.

Isshiki, seemingly recollecting her composure, follows behind me as if intending to help. "Hah? 'Acquaintances' is all we were Senpai?" As she walks behind me, she tugs on my sleeve, reminiscent of our youthful days in high school. _Although I suppose she still is in high school, so it's really only like that for me!_

As I turn around to face her, she was shyly looking up to face me. "S-senpai... I thought we were more than that..."

I can feel my face getting hotter. _Uwoh! This is dangerous! For a second there, she was really cute! Like really cute!_ _But I must keep my composure_ _!_ I pretend to sigh. "Sure, sure. Whatever you say, Isshiki." I turn around and continue walking to the closet to get the dustpan, hoping that my face wasn't too red.

"Ahh, Senpai, you're no fun!"

 _That was too sly, Irohasu!_

As I return from the closet holding a dustpan, I glance over at Komachi, who has been quiet the whole time. To my utter dismay, she's grinning mischievously and looking between me and Isshiki. _Oh crap! Komachi! Don't get the wrong idea! Your brother is pure! 100% pure, I swear!_

* * *

As I sweep up the broken plate, I can only ask, "So, Komachi. How did you meet Isshiki in the first place?"

"Ah, that's right! So I had this problem that I couldn't figure out, so I went to the Service Club. It turned out Senpai was the new leader of the Service Club! After she helped me, I realized just how similar we were and we became pretty good friends. Actually, Onii-chan, I haven't told you this, but I actually joined the Service Club too!"

 _Hm?_ "Isshiki, since when did you plan on joining the Service Club? Weren't you too busy with being the student council president?"

Isshiki looked away, her face slightly red. "This time... I didn't have... Actually never mind Senpai!"

"Haa? Just tell me. Unless you're hiding something?"

She's really pouting now. "Fineee. This year I didn't have... Senpai's help so I wasn't able to keep my position as the student council president."

"But then why did you join the Service Club?"

Isshiki is actually really red right now. _Actually, if I think about it, she's pretty cute right now...Wait what am I thinking?!_

"After all the senpai graduated, the Service Club was going to disband... And since they helped me so much, I thought that it was the least I could do to keep the Service Club alive."

I'm actually quite surprised. "That's surprisingly admirable of you, Isshiki. Although wait! Why couldn't you help us last year? All you did was sit around in our clubroom anyways!"

Isshiki just looks disappointed in me, as if I'm stupid. "Of course I couldn't last year. After all, I had student council duties and besides, I would have spent too much time relaxing with Yui-senpai to get anything done."

"Oh, Yuigahama, huh? Have you talked to her recently?"

Isshiki looks a little down. "Well, a little bit, but not much. I've been pretty busy, you know? Ever since Senpai graduated, the Service Club became, like, really busy."

 _Hmmmm... I hope Yuigahama doesn't mind..._ "If you'd like, I can ask Yuigahama if she wants to meet up with you."

She suddenly brightens up. "Really?! Ah, thank you! It's been a little lonely without her and Yukino-senpai..." She pauses for a little, as if thinking. "Oh... And you too, Senpai."

 _Oh? What is this, Irohasu?! That's quite sly... But I know better! Your tricks won't work on me!_

 _"_ Fufufufu..." Komachi sits on the couch, chuckling to herself while watching us interact. _Just what exactly is she thinking?_ "Hey, Onii-chan, Senpai, enough of this boring talking. Let's have some fun!"

* * *

"Let's play this!" Komachi excitedly holds up a copy of Mario Kart.

I look over to see Isshiki with a strange gleam in her eyes. It reminds me a lot of when we stood at the entrance to the underground that led to Naritake. _Oh, Naritake. The god of ramen, they really are good at everything! Oh, some Naritake and MAX Coffee sounds good right now..._

"Isshiki, could it be that you actually like these kinds of games?"

She nods furiously. "These kinds of games are super fun! Besides, isn't Yoshi like, really adorable?"

Komachi enthusiastically agrees. "Yeah! Yoshi is just too cute!"

I take a seat on the far side of the couch, and Komachi sits on the other end, leaving Isshiki to sit between us in the middle. Once the game actually starts, the two girls begin getting really into it, yelling and shouting playfully. _This behavior reminds me a lot of that time we went to play ping pong... Actually, the more I think about it, these two are really similar! Like, freakishly similar!_

"Ahaha! Komachi-chan! You aren't beating me that easily!"

"Senpai! I'm not letting you get away with that!"

They start leaning with their controllers, Isshiki leaning precariously close to me on some of the sharper turns. _That's cheating, Irohasu! How am I supposed to focus on the game when I'm spending too much time worrying about how close you are?!_

I see Komachi grinning as she comes up to an especially big turn. "Hyah!" She throws her body to the side, clearing the turn, but knocking Isshiki over at the same time.

"Ha...?!"

By some unfortunate turn of events, I find myself lying on the couch with Isshiki right on top of me! _Her face is so close_... She opens her eyes, making direct contact with mine and we both freeze. _Damn... Was she always this cute?_

As Isshiki and I lay there, frozen in a mix of shock and embarrassment, I can feel the heat of her body and something...soft... touching me. _Hey... I could get used to this... Wait, what am I saying?! I have to get out of this!_

"Um... Isshiki...?"

She jumps a little, startled and surprised, and quickly gets up. "Um... Ehh... S-sorry..." Her face is really red and she has her gaze fixated on her lap, the game completely forgotten.

I also feel hot, and I'm sure my cheeks are red. I glance over at Komachi, who is grinning happily while looking at the two of us, as if her push had been completely intentional. _Actually, knowing Komachi, it probably was! Why are these two both so sly?!_

Without any more words, Isshiki checks her phone and stands up. "Um...I should probably get going... It's getting a little late..."

I look at the clock and realize that it's already 6:30. "Yeah, it IS getting a little late. It's going to get dark soon." I walk over to the door but Isshiki beat me to it. She's already putting her shoes on. Komachi is following close behind me. I start opening the door. "Well, it was good to see you again Isshiki. Good luck with your duties as president of the Service Club."

Isshiki avoids making eye contact with me. I guess she really is embarrassed. _I can't blame her. I'm also, like, really embarrassed! That was embarrassing for me too!_ "Yeah, Senpai. Thanks..." She's still embarrassed, but I think she's starting to feel back to normal.

But as the door looms open, Komachi's voice comes up behind me. "Haah? Onii-chan, I'm disappointed. Why are you already saying goodbye to Senpai?"

"Huh?" Both Isshiki and I look at Komachi as if she said something crazy. _Well, she did! Why wouldn't I be saying goodbye? Isn't Isshiki leaving?_

Komachi looks really disappointed. "Oh come on Onii-chan. Of course, you have to walk the girl home!" She exclaims the last bit with a foxy grin and a point in my direction.

 _I was totally right! Komachi! You're way too sly!_ Isshiki is looking quite embarrassed again, but she doesn't object. _Now that I think about it, she's the kind of person who would have suggested it in the first place! Is this what happens when she's met her match with someone who's just as sly? But wait! I don't think I want to walk Isshiki back in this situation..._

I shoot Komachi a dirty look, but by the way she's grinning, I know there's no way to get out of this. I look at Isshiki, and, while she's pretty red, she's looking at me somewhat expectantly.

 _Go easy on me, Irohasu!_

* * *

A/N: Man I really didn't think it would take me so long to write this chapter, but I was already unsure of where I wanted this chapter to go. I think I've figured out where I want this story to go for at least a few more chapters, so stay tuned! Expect some IrohaxHachiman fluff in the next chapter, and then the reappearance of another new friend from high school!


	3. Chapter 3

Being a loner is a wonderful thing.

When I'm alone, I can read in my underwear. When I'm alone, I can drink MAX coffee and lay around in bed. When I'm alone, I can play games and sleep without anyone telling me what to do. When I'm alone, I can do whatever I want and nobody can stop me.

Indeed, being a loner is a wonderful thing.

I learned that being a loner meant that I didn't have to fake anything in order to interact with others. If I didn't care about my social status, I didn't need to say anything to them at all. I can just ignore them and mind my own business.

After all, to work is to lose. That's why I don't like doing anything that I don't have to.

With my cute underclassman next to me, though, I'm starting to get a feeling that my loner lifestyle is starting to change.

It's about 7 o'clock now so it isn't too dark yet. The street lights haven't yet turned on and the sky is a beautiful orange, with few clouds hanging above the buildings we walk past. Isshiki hasn't been talking much, so I assume that she's still a little upset from earlier.

 _It's not like I tried to do that, you know? It was, like, totally an accident!_

To my surprise, Isshiki speaks up first, breaking the continued silence we've had going for the past few minutes.

"Oi, Senpai... Why aren't you saying anything?"

I look over to her and she is looking up to me, with a lightly disappointed look on her face.

I'm just a little taken aback, because I thought it was _her_ who was the one who didn't want to talk. "Um.. Well... I thought you wouldn't really want to talk to me after what happened earlier.."

She grins a little and I can tell that she's feeling a lot better. "Hmmm? Could it be that you actually wanted to do that sort of thing with me, Senpai?"

 _Yep. She's definitely back to normal_. "Of course not." I just hope that my face isn't as red as it feels. Seriously, when did she get so cute?

Luckily, it looks like she didn't notice. "Ahh, Senpai, you're so boring!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." _Though I'm glad she's back to normal. The earlier atmosphere was awkward as hell!_

She puts on her trademark mischievous smile again. "You know, Senpai... While I was at your house, Komachi didn't give me anything to eat..."

 _Oh please no._

"So I was thinking, isn't it only right if the guy takes the girl out for dinner? That's what you normally do on a date, after all!"

"Hah?! We aren't even on a date, Isshiki..."

Isshiki puts her finger to her chin as if thinking and looks up. "Is that so? But Senpai, a date is where two people go out together alone, you know?"

I can't really say that she's wrong, but at the same time, I don't really want to say that she's right. _Irohasu... You're just as sly as ever..._

However, my failure to answer her just confirms her statement. "See, Senpai? We _are_ on a date right now!" She laughs.

"N-no we're not, Isshiki. I'm just walking you home."

She pouts and crosses her arm. "Haaaah? Senpai, that's no good! The girl doesn't like it if the guy doesn't even seem a _little_ interested!"

I realize that there's no point in arguing with her. It's Isshiki, after all. She'll just keep on arguing until I admit she's as well do it now and save myself the time.

"Fine, fine. I'll take you to dinner."

Isshiki's face lit up. "For real Senpai?! That was surprisingly easy... What are you plotting?"

It's just like her to question me at every turn. _Don't worry Irohasu! I'm just trying to save myself time!_ "I'm not plotting anything, Isshiki. Let's just go get something to eat."

I'm surprised that that was enough to convince her, because she nods happily in confirmation.

"So, what do you want to eat?"

Instantly, her face goes in the opposite direction. "Hah?"

Hm? What's with her reaction?

"Senpai... Don't tell me you don't remember what I said on our last date! It's no good if you don't listen to my advice, Senpai!"

What? Our last date? _Oh, actually, now that she mentions it, that does sound really familiar!_ *

"A-ah... Well, in that case, how about a family restaurant? They aren't closing yet, and they normally aren't too crowded at this hour."

Isshiki looks at me a little disapprovingly. "Well, it's not the most stylish, but I guess it's better than Saizeriya."

Happy with her approval, I lead her towards a nearby family restaurant.

* * *

"I'll have a fettuccine with a coffee, milk and sugar please."

"U-um... I'll have an omelette rice and tea."

Satisfied with our order, the waitress leaves us to be, sitting at our booth next to a window.

"Hm...? Isshiki, you like omurice? What happened to being stylish and trendy?"

She gives me a strange look. "I'm not only about stylish foods and stuff, Senpai. Even I have comfort foods and some guilty pleasures, you know..."

I'm a little startled by her surprisingly honest and straightforward answer. "O-oh... Sorry Isshiki. That was a little insensitive..."

"Well, as long as you understand, Senpai." And she gives me a smile unchanged by her cute act or her slyness. Just an honest smile.

Just by the sight of her being happy, I can't help but smile a little too. _Just since when did I care about her happiness so much? I know! It must be because she's just like Komachi! Just an uncute..._

Against my will, I flashback to the incident that occurred earlier, and my face feels a little hot.

"Hm? Senpai, are you okay? You look a little red..."

With that, she leans across the table and puts her hand across my forehead. "Hm... You feel, like, a little hot... Are you okay, Senpai?"

 _Whoa... She's, like, pretty close right now, you_ _know?_

My face feels even hotter right now, and I try to speak up. "U-um... H-hey..."

"Hm? What's up?" She looks down to me to see my red face, which doesn't show any signs of cooling off.

"Um... I mean... You're a little close..."

Her eyes promptly widen as she realizes why my face is red. Isshiki quickly jerks her hand back and goes into a defensive position.

"What? A-are you hitting on me, Senpai? Thinking that it will work just because we're alone is nice, but naive. Sorry, but please try again later!"

Upon hearing our old joke, all my embarrassment dissipates and I can't help but laugh a little.

"Oi! Senpai! Why are you laughing?! It's not a joke, you know!"

As my chuckling subsides, I just muster out a "Yeah, yeah" before our waitress returns with our food.

After she sets it down, Isshiki, as per usual, takes out her phone and snaps a picture of her food. She proceeds to take a few pictures of my food as well. _She's fast! This time, I didn't even have a chance to pick up my fork!_ _She could, like, totally have super speed or something, you know?_

She then asks the waitress if she could take our picture, to which the waitress happily agrees.

But this time, I'm ready. "Um, actually, I have to go to the bathroom right n-!"

Before I can even stand up, Isshiki kicks me from under the table, and through her carefully crafted smile, there's a message there. I'm sure if I read between the lines, it'll say something like, "Hm? Where do you think you're going, Senpai? I thought I told you that girls don't like uninterested guys...Don't tell me you already forgot?"

Slightly embarrassed, all I can do is mumble a "Actually, it can wait..." and smile for the camera.

The waitress snaps our photo and hands Isshiki her phone back. She pockets it and proceeds to pick up her spoon, admiring her plate of food. Just as I thought, there's a childish gleam to her eyes, befitting that of someone who often orders omurice.

I pick up my fork as well and twirl a bite of the fettuccine. _Ahhh... This taste... Slightly firm and chewy, yet soft... Creamy and rich... It's so good~_

Just as I expected, the fettuccine was very tasty. In fact, I could probably be a marketer for noodles! Just imagine it: "Noodles so good they've been approved by Hikigaya Hachiman!" It's as I thought, I really do know a lot about noodles. Not just ramen, or udon, but pasta as well. I really do love pasta.. If only I had a can of MAX coffee right now, I'd be in heaven...

"Hey, Senpai... What exactly are you looking at?"

I blink back to reality and realize that I've been staring into the distance for quite a bit of time. Isshiki is looking at me, a spoon of rice halfway to her mouth.

"Oh, um... It's nothing." And I proceed to take another bite.

Isshiki chuckles a little. "Ah, Senpai, that's pretty like you. Oh, that looks tasty! Let me have a bite!"

Instinctively defending my noodles, I shake my head incredulously. "If you wanted this, then you should have ordered it."

She pouts a little and points at me. "Senpai! Here's another lesson! Girls don't like it when the guy doesn't share! Besides, you ordered it first... I can't just order the same thing as you!"

This is something I've never understood. Why is it wrong to order the same thing as someone else at a restaurant? If two people like the same thing, then they like the same thing. Why does it matter who orders first? But anyways, I'm getting off topic again. It's probably best to just concede to her now.

"Fine, fine."

She smiles happily, as if she won, which I guess she did. Then she grabs the fork I had prepared a bite with and cleans the noodles off of its prongs.

"Mmm~ It's pretty tasty, you know!"

I'm a little shocked though, and kind of in disbelief. "I-Isshiki... That's.. Um... You know, my fork..."

She freezes, the fork still in her hands. "A-ah. Ahahaha... That's right, it is, isn't it? Sorry..."

I can't believe it! My first kiss, taken by Irohasu! That's way too sly! Now I can't, like, get married anymore!- or something like that. I guess it was only indirect though, so not all hope is lost! Yep, let's go with that!

"Y-yeah, don't worry about it. It's fine, Isshiki."

However, thanks to that little moment, the rest of the meal proceeds in silence.

* * *

As we finish up and decline the waitresses offer of dessert we make our way to the station. On the way there, we don't say anything, which is okay with me. We walk, silent, under the starry sky and the streetlights.

Once we get there, Isshiki goes to stand in front of the gate, where we plan on parting. However, she stops moving. Then, she turns around and faces me.

"Thanks for bringing me, Senpai... It's been a while since we hung out like this, huh?"

"I suppose it has been. But that's only natural. After all, I'm in college now, and you're still in high school."

"Senpai, could it be that... I'm too much of a bother? Maybe you don't like hanging out with me anymore?"

Huh? Where did this sudden heavy atmosphere come from?!

"N-no, it's nothing like that... I mean, you can be a little bothersome at times, but it's not like I don't enjoy being around you..."

She gives me an earnest smile. "Then, is it okay if I text you again sometime?"

What's with this?! Where did her slyness go? What is she planning? _But I guess, I don't dislike seeing her... I guess it can't hurt..._

"I mean, I guess there's no reason not to..."

She beams. "Thank you, Senpai!"

But I am still curious. "But Isshiki, what's with this sudden change of attitude? Where did this come from?"

As if I caught her in the middle of a crime, she freezes and turns red.

"Hm? What is it, Isshiki?"

She looks down, and shyly looks at me. "Um, well you know, Senpai, it's been a while since we last saw each other, and I kinda thought about some things..."

Wait wait wait wait wait wait! This kind of sounds like a confession, or something, you know?!

"After all, you were always there around me, so I never really noticed it before... But..."

Wait, Isshiki! This really sounds like a confession! If you don't stop I might get the wrong idea!

"After you left, I kinda realized it wasn't Hayama-senpai that I liked, but someone else..."

 _Hayama Hayato... That name brings back memories..._ I can't help but remember what he told me many months ago, "I was honestly happy from her feelings, but her feelings were meant for someone else."

There's no way, but... Could that person have been me?!

"But... Senpai... You were always around me... I never realized my own feelings... I thought they were for someone else..."

I have to something to stop this... This can't be what she wants, right? I have to say something quick or-

"But once I realized them... It was too late, you know? The person I liked had left already... I tried for so long to forget about that person but... But I just couldn't..."

She takes a breath, and I can see tears in her eyes. If I don't hurry, she might end up regretting this. Her train is coming soon... _I can use that to make this stop!_

"U-um... Isshiki-"

"I couldn't just forget about that person, who meant so much to me! So that's why... That's why..."

Before I can muster up any more words, I see her small figure quickly coming towards me. And before I can say anything or move, I feel something soft and light on my cheek. I can't move... _Whaaaaaaaaaaaaat?! Isshiki?! What are you doing?!_ But on the outside, I can't say anything.

She whispers in my ear. "Senpai... You don't have to answer right away... You can think about it first, but... Take responsibility... Okay?"

And with that, she runs away, through the gate and to her train, leaving me with my hand on my cheek and me utterly confused.

From behind me, a voice pipes up.

"Ah, good job, Hikigaya! You've finally done it!"

From behind a wall, a figure emerges into the streetlight. This voice... _It's familiar..._

"It's really not like her, isn't it? To run away like that?"

This kind of answer... I know who this person is.

Haruno Yukinoshita grins at me. "Well well well, Hikigaya. Things just got interesting."

* * *

A/N: *Reference to chapter 10.5 in the LN. Sorry for the time in between updates! I've been pretty busy. Anyways, a bit of a longer chapter this time, hope you guys enjoy, and I hope I managed to pull off the characters somewhat well. I think I messed it up pretty badly, and I apologize if it's a little tough to read. I promise that there's going to be an explanation for Haruno being there. I just want to put it in the next chapter because I feel like this ending is pretty suspenseful. Also, one last note! I know a lot of people think that this is IrohaxHachiman BUT THIS IS NOT CONFIRMED. I still haven't decided which ship I want this to go, but I do know that I wanted to have at least one emotional scene, so there it is. Hopefully you guys enjoy and as always, thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Many people say that the spring of their youth came in high school. But why do they say that? What is so special about high school or spring that makes them unique? After spring comes summer, then fall, then winter, then spring again. Spring comes every year in order, right when we expect it to. There's nothing special about it; it just comes back. So why isn't there a spring for college? A spring for adult life? I will always be confused about this.

But I will also always be confused about how it happens. Many claim that the spring of their high school life comes because of this thing we call "love". Why does love in high school seem more special than other love? Realistically, you won't even be marrying the person you meet in high school, so what makes it so unique? What makes high school so amazing? Even in manga and anime, high school seems to be a magical place where boring main characters find the happiest time of their life. What, then, happens after high school? Will they always look back on high school as the greatest time of their life? How can they, when they learn about things they mostly don't care about and do work they aren't interested in?

Indeed, that is why I want to be a house-husband. I can spend my days preparing the house for my family and doing what I want in my free time.

And yet, things seem to be changing.

Haruno looks at me. "So? Tell me, Hikigaya. How did this happen for you?"

She sits beside me at the station bench, waiting for the next train back to wherever she is going. The sky has gone dark and we sit practically alone, with nothing but the sound of the announcements and the light of the lamps illuminating the area.

I sigh. "Before we go any further, could you tell me why exactly you were somehow behind me during that entire scene?"

She looks at me blankly. "I was on my way home and was going to get something to eat when I saw you eating at a restaurant with Isshiki. So I followed you." The way she says it makes it sound like it should have been obvious.

Is she crazy? That's definitely, like, not what normal people do! "So you don't think that was the least bit strange? That you just followed someone around because you saw them in a restaurant?"

She grins a little and leans forward. "Hmmm... Yeah, I guess it is kind of weird." Then she turns and faces me with a mischievous smile. "But you're not exactly a normal person, are you, Hikigaya?"

I scowl. "Tch... Well, I guess you aren't wrong..."

She leans back into the wall behind us and laughs. "Ah, Hikigaya! You're just as funny as ever!"

"Haah? How is that supposed to be funny?"

She doubles over in laughter, and I cannot for the life of me figure out what's so funny. She wipes a tear from her eye as the last of her chuckles subside.

"Ahh, Hikigaya, I forgot how much fun it is to hang out with you!"

"Whatever you say, Haruno... Though I really don't think I'm as interesting as you think."

She looks at me with a fading traces of amusement. "Hm? Is that so... That's interesting, Hikigaya... You're always so good at reading between the lines, but you can't even see what's happening when it comes to your own life and feelings... I wonder why that's so?"

I can't really giver a straight answer, but before I can even try, she cuts me off.

"Well, I guess that that's not something you can answer right off the bat. So instead, entertain me. What happened with you and Isshiki?"

My face turns red just at the thought of what happened. Why can't we just talk about something else! But then again, it's Haruno. I don't see anyway I get out of this... But... "Can't we just talk about something else?"

Haruno looks at me with a hint of disgust. "No. We're talking about this and you aren't getting out of it, Hikigaya."

I can only sigh and try to wiggle my way out of it, even if only a little bit. "Well, if you heard that last conversation, then it's just as you saw. She just suddenly blurted everything out and left."

"Of course I know that much, Hikigaya. I want to know what happened before, or even better..." She leans in towards me wearing a devilish grin. "What's going on inside your head right now..."

I instinctively lean the other way, almost to the point where I'm about to fall off of the bench. "Look, Haruno. I'm still in shock myself, but I do know this much... Isshiki won't be happy with me, regardless of how this ends."

Yes, that is the truth. There is no way that Isshiki would be happy with a guy like me. Indeed, her feelings must be misguided, misinterpreted... Surely it must have been a mistake. It couldn't have been something... genuine...could it?

"That's pathetic."

I'm brought back to reality by her stark words.

"You're just acting like Yukino-chan now, Hikigaya. You're just running away from your problems." She leans forward, a deadly stare on her face. "And that's pretty boring, Hikigaya."

"But-"

"No buts. This isn't just about Isshiki.. This is... Actually, I'll let you figure it out, Hikigaya."

What? That's not fair! "W-wait, you can't just not tell me-"

She shoots a grin at me. "Actually, yes I can, Hikigaya." She then reaches insider her purse and pulls out a piece of scrap paper and scribbles on it. When she hands it to me, it's a date and time with a location for the following week. "Yukino-chan is coming back to town to visit, and I'd like you to come."

Just what are you plotting, Haruno? And wait! How did you change the subject so fast? I thought we were talking about Isshiki!

Haruno closes her purse and looks at me devilishly. "I expect to hear all about what happened with Isshiki when I see you with Yukino-chan."

Wait! But that date is in a week! How am I supposed to decide right away?! She's asking way too much from me! "You're asking too much! How am I supposed to get that done in a week?"

Haruno laughs. Whether it's with me or at me, I don't know, but I definitely would guess the latter. "Ah, Hikigaya, as good as you are with society, you really know nothing about love, do you?"

Hey! I can be plenty smooth with girls when I want to! Don't assume I can't because I don't!

"Look Hikigaya, you better do it and report back to me before I get bored... Trust me, I'm _much_ worse when I'm bored."

She's evil! Like, pure evil! Give me back my innocence!

"Look-"

I'm interrupted by the announcement that Haruno's train is pulling into the station.

She stands up and dusts off her skirt. "Ah, that's too bad. Looks like I'll have to go now..." She caresses my cheek with her hand. "Unless, you want me to stay?"

I jerk back, startled by the sudden gesture. Then remembering it's just Haruno, I sigh. "Just go already and let me go home!"

She laughs. "Alright, Hikigaya. Make sure to think about what I told you...And don't miss the deadline~"

And with a quick wink, Haruno makes a swift turn and boards her train without looking back.

Jeez, what a bother. I stand up and check the time. It's rather late, so I'm sure Komachi is worried about me. I better get home quick before she gets mad at me!

* * *

I open the door to our house and it's dark. Maybe Komachi already went to sleep?

Using my stealth-loner skill, I brush my teeth and change, then I sneak back into my room without being heard or seen. Or so I thought.

The lights flash on, dazzling me with their brightness. "Onii-chan! Where were you?! Why were you out so late?! Huh?! Tell me! What did you do with Iroha-senpai?!"

I'm startled by the sudden onslaught of words. "I... Um... Wel..."

"You idiot! Dummy! Hachiman!"

Oi wait! I told you "Hachiman" isn't an insult!

I blink away the tears formed in my eyes by the light and look at her. "Look, I didn't do anything indecent, Komachi. So stop worrying."

She sits down on my bed. "Well... All right, Onii-chan. But if I see you on the news tomorrow, then I won't make you bento for a week!"

Why would I be on the news?! Just what kind of person do you think your Onii-chan is, Komachi?!

"A-ny-ways! Onii-chan! What happened with Iroha-senpai?"

Just at the thought of what happened, my faces heats up again. "Well-"

Seeing my face, Komachi gets excited. "A-ha! So something did happen! Hey, tell me! Tell me!"

I sigh and realize that nothing is going to get past Komachi. "Fine... Jeez, what a bother..."

"What was that, Onii-chan?"

She's moved in dangerously close to me, annoyance splashed across her face.

"Oh... Erm... Nothing."

She sits back down, a triumphant smile on her face. "Just like I thought. Anyways! What happened?"

I look down, embarrassed to even have to tell this story. "Well, we went and ate dinner first..."

Komachi nods approvingly, with a short "Un, un!"

I continue my little story. "And then... um... We went and waited for her train at the station... And we talked for a while..."

Komachi eyes are gleaming, and she's sitting on the edge of the bed, as if she's about to fall off.

"And then... Well, she kissed me on the cheek..."

Komachi jumps up. "Uwooh! My Onii-chan finally did it!" She begins to fake cry and pretends to wipe happy tears from her face. "Ahhh! I can finally rest easy now that my Onii-chan finally found someone who'll take care of him! Kyaaah! I'm sure that was worth, like, 100 Komachi points!"

I'm not surprised by her reaction, but it's completely misguided.

"U-um, Komachi, aren't you jumping to conclusions?"

In a single moment, her cheerfulness dies out, replaced by worry and disbelief. "Huh? What do you mean I'm jumping to conclusions? Didn't you accept?"

I look away, too embarrassed to face her. "Well... Uh, I haven't exactly responded yet..."

Komachi grabs her hair and falls to her knees, eyes closed. She bends over, muttering, "Kami-sama, please help my dummy Onii-chan..."

As she continues to mutter utter nonsense, I just lay back in my bed and close my eyes. _Man, it's been a really fun day-_ is what I'm supposed to think after all of this happened. Instead, I really just want to go to sleep right now. It's been so tiring...

"Hey, Komachi... Could you just let your Onii-chan go to sleep?"

She rises from off the floor, arms crossed and a pretty annoyed expression. "Fine, but you better think about what you're going to do! Even if you reject her, you can't just leave her waiting, Onii-chan! That's so not cool!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, Komachi."

She gives a final "Hmph!" and walks out the door, shutting it behind her.

Finally, I can just get some sleep...

* * *

 _Brring! Brring!_

The alarm on my phone startles me back into consciousness. As I open my droopy eyes, I check the time. It says 9:30. My eyes close again. _Just five more minutes..._

And I snap to full attention, checking the clock again. 9:30?! I'm going to be late for class!

I rush to the kitchen and find a plate of eggs and toast with a note, as well as a bento box.

 _Onii-chan! Here's your breakfast, made with eggs, toast, and your sister's love! Kyaaa! That was worth a lot of Komachi points!_

 _P.S. Figure your stuff out Onii-chan, or I'm not making breakfast for you anymore!_

I sigh and quickly assemble the eggs on top of the toast and devour it, washing it down with a glass of water. Then I change and brush my teeth, grab my stuff and rush out the door.

The sun is really bright as I hop onto my bike and furiously pedal my way to university. Birds are chirping, and the air is warm: what a perfect day.

Not that I care, though. I'm going to be late to school!

* * *

I approach the doors to my lecture hall, and wince as the door creaks open.

"-And so when using the creative form, the goal is to encapsulate your feelings into words. The reader must be enthralled-"

My professor, Yoko Hanada, has already begun the lecture on today's lesson. And yet I can't shake the stares of every single student as the door creaks open and I hobble inside as quickly as possible.

I quickly make my way down to the far right side, taking a seat next to one of my newer acquaintances, Aki Honda. He's a fairly mellow guy with really short black hair and a face that always looks like he's up to something. You wouldn't guess it just by looking at him, but he's a fairly smart guy.

"Oi, Hikigaya, you're pretty late, what happened?"

I pull out my laptop and boot it up. When did this thing become so loud?

"Ah, it's nothing, Honda."

He smirks. "Of course, what was I expecting? It's always nothing with you, Hikigaya."

What was _that_ supposed to mean?! I shoot him a look but he just grins back mischievously, and I can tell he's joking. I just sigh and begin typing away at my notes, attempting to fill up this blank screen with something meaningful. Huh... In that way, taking notes is kind of like life, isn't it?- Or so I thought. That just sounds stupid.

* * *

"Hey, Hikigaya! Want to go grab lunch with me?"

Honda stands up, packing away his laptop and organizing his notes as the lecture wraps up.

"Nah, I've already got a bento, so I'll be fine."

Honda looks at me with a grin. "Are you sure? Me and some of the other guys are going to to that one cafe near the bookstore. You know, the really popular one? There's always, like, a ton of pretty girls in there. You sure you don't want to come? I might be able to find you someone to talk to!"

I smirk at him. "As if. How are you going to get me a girl when you can't even get a girl for yourself?"

He falls back, clutching his heart, wearing a feigned expression of pain. "Ouch man! That's savage! But hey, suit yourself!"

He stands up and makes his way out the aisle, turning to wave to me one last time before he exits the hall with a group of other guys. I also turn to leave but Hanada-Sensei stops me.

"Oi! Hikigaya-kun! Wait up!"

I look behind my shoulder to see her holding a stack of papers and rushing towards me. She's wearing a white dress shirt with a navy blue sweater and a black skirt, and a pair of clear glasses. Her long brown hair has been fixated into a ponytail, and it's tied up with a ribbon. She's only slightly shorter than I am.

You know, Sensei, that if you dress like that, most of the guys will be spending all their time looking at you instead!

"Hikigaya-kun! Do you have the paper on literary strategies and devices yet?"

"Ah, that one! Yes, let me just find it..."

I rustle through my bag before realizing that I only have a digital copy on my laptop. "Erm, Sensei, I only have a copy on my laptop right now so..."

She beams. "Ah, is that so? That's fine then. I'll let you use the printer in my office. Come on!"

She leads me towards the back of the hall to her office which is rather organized into cabinets and drawers. It reflects her personality quite well. She's a rather young professor, only in her mid twenties, and it's her first year teaching at this university as well. Surprisingly, she's a very good teacher despite her rookie status. Her lessons are interesting, and she's strict yet kind. I'm actually quite glad that I managed to get her as my professor! Otherwise, who knows how much work I'd be doing right now!

"Alright, Hikigaya-kun, just hook up your printer right here..."

She pulls a cord from her computer and hands it to me. Unbeknownst to her, the action jarred her computer to life, where a website of a bookstore popped up displaying a multitude of manga series.

As I stare behind her towards the screen, she notices my attention and follows my gaze. "Hikigaya-kun, what are you-"

Upon seeing what's displayed, she lets out a little gasp of surprise and hurriedly closes out of the website. "Um.. You know, that was just for... My nephew! Yeah, he's really into manga right now and his birthday is coming up and-"

Oho? Could it be that this certain literary professor is actually a fan of manga? "Hanada-sensei, could it be that you like that manga series?"

She sighs tiredly. "Okay, fine. Yes, I enjoy that manga series. I know I'm a professor and so I should read more challenging things, but it's a really interesting story, you know?"

I can wholeheartedly agree. "Yeah, don't worry Sensei, I won't spill your secret."

Hanada-sensei looks at me gratefully. "Thanks, Hikigaya-kun."

As she collects my printed paper and I'm about to leave, she just says one last thing. "Hikigaya-kun! If you ever need help, make sure to drop by my office, okay?"

I just wave back to her as I step outside into the bright light.

* * *

The sun is starting to set as I pedal back towards home. Classes finished without a hitch and nothing of importance happened really. Well, I suppose I did get to see Honda get rejected by the 4th girl this month, so I guess it was somewhat entertaining. Certainly, it was amusing to say the least.

As I park my bike I walk back into my house, unlocking the door and stepping inside. Komachi is just laying on the sofa, looking at her cellphone with a worried expression.

As soon as she hears me enter, she sits straight up and looks at me with concern in her eyes. "Onii-chan you dummy! You should have done something sooner!"

Her sudden words catch me by surprise. "What do you mean I should have done something sooner? With what?"

She pouts as if it should have been obvious. "With Iroha-senpai! Who else?! Dummy Onii-chan."

But I still don't understand what happened. What did I do wrong?

"Wait Komachi! Explain to me what happened."

She rolls her eyes and sighs impatiently. "Onii-chan! Use your head! Somebody confessed to her!"

Well I can't say I'm surprised, but... "Why is that a bad thing?"

She looks like she's about to slap me. "Because Iroha-senpai likes you! So she turned him down! And when he asked why, she told him it was because of you! Onii-chan, you should know about your reputation at our school!" She's practically shouting now. "Everyone is making fun of her for confessing to someone like you, and she's losing a lot of her friends because of it!"

But it doesn't make any sense. At the very least, how is that my fault?

In fact, I ask this very question to Komachi. "How is this my fault, Komachi? She confessed on her own free will, and it's not like it's my fault that someone saw her."

Komachi looks somewhat upset. "Okay, that's true, it's not directly her fault." She pauses as she thinks of something to say. "But with how things are going right now, the very least you could so is answer her feelings properly." Then her expression softens and I can see worry and care in her gaze. "Onii-chan, you can't always run away from your problems. Remember? Is this what you call genuine?"

I wince at the mention of that word, something I said in a time of confusion and weakness, and something I wanted to forget.

But Isshiki wanted it too. I guess... I'm in no position to deny her something genuine... If she's with me, she won't be happy. I'm sure of it. But it wouldn't be fair to deny her something genuine...

But I know that Isshiki is smart. She's Irohasu after all, my sly underclassmen.

I know that if she doesn't find something genuine with me...

She can find it somewhere else, and something more genuine for her as well.

"Thanks, Komachi... I know what I have to do now."

She gives me a nod of approval. "That's my Onii-chan! Now hurry! She might still be at school working on student council business! You can catch her if you go now!"

"Yeah... That's right... I'm off, Komachi."

I turn to leave and as I'm going out the door, Komachi waves to me.

"Good luck Onii-chan! Have a safe trip!"

* * *

It's still not too dark by the time I arrive at my alma mater. Luckily my classes ended fairly early today so I managed to get here only about two hours after school ended. And if I remember correctly, Isshiki would have a lot of student council work to do, as well as manage the soccer team.

I'm about to go looking for her, but realize I might miss her if I'm in the school when she leaves. Probably best to just wait by the exit until she shows up.

But wait... Doesn't that make me look, like, super creepy? Just a college student waiting at the entrance to a high school?

Aha! I know! If they ask, I'll just say I'm waiting for my little sister... Yeah, that should be fine. Indeed, I may be a poor liar, but a good testimony solves everything!

But now that I'm here, I'm starting to worry a little at how this will happen. I have to do what I want. I can't run away from my problems anymore. I have to face them head on. I won't get anywhere in life if I sacrifice myself for the benefit of others. I know now. I can't let others use me, otherwise, I'll never amount to anything.

But maybe that's okay. After all, I want to be a house husband. Is it wrong that I'm always trying to use myself to help others? It certainly isn't a bad thing...

Indeed, helping others is considered a good thing, isn't it? Why is it wrong for me to help others? Why do people look down on the way I do it? I'm digging myself a hole for the sake of other people. And maybe... Maybe that's all I will ever be.

I remember why I don't care for this society. Everything is fake and crafted. I hate that more than anything. Nobody is honest. But recently, the way I think may have started to change. Meeting so many people and making new friends... I've learned that, maybe... Just maybe... There are genuine things in the world. And everyone has a right to find something genuine. And if there is indeed a world where things are genuine and real, then I want to be there. I want to go to that place... And I'll never get there if I get myself in a hole too deep to climb out. That's why...

"Senpai?!"

I turn to the entrance, only to see a shocked Isshiki, face pink and hands raised defensively.

"A-ah, yo, Isshiki."

She looks away and down, towards the bike racks. "S-so, Senpai... Why are you here...?"

I take a step towards her, my resolve clear. "Isshiki, I want to give you my answer now."

She looks up, making brief eye contact with me before her gaze skirts away. "A-Ah... Is that so, Senpai?"

I take another step. "Yeah... I've been thinking about it, Isshiki... And I know you want something genuine..."

She nods shyly.

I continue. "I can't deny you something genuine... It wouldn't be fair to make it so that someone can't find their genuine thing."

She can only nod again. "Yeah... I guess that makes sense, you know?"

"But at the same time... That genuine thing has to be real first..."

A worried expression adorns her face now, and she looks slightly confused. "W-what do you mean... Senpai?"

I can't look at her face anymore. I feel bad, but at the same time this is something that has to be done.

"Isshiki... I also want something genuine. I believe the world is too full of fabricated and fake things... And I don't want you... No, anyone... To have to live their life in a fake reality."

She looks up to me a little, the fear and worry evident in her voice. "Senpai... Don't tell me..."

I gather up my resolve and look her in the eye. "I'm sorry, Isshiki... But..."

Before I even have time to say another word, I see her small figure rush towards me. I catch a glimpse of her face, which is beginning to get red as tears flood her eyes. Then she throws herself into my chest, effectively cutting off my words.

"Isshiki, what are you-"

She buries her head into my chest even deeper. "Senpai... Don't say it... Please..."

I did this. I caused her this pain and I feel terrible about it. But...

It's for her own good. I have to see this through.

"Isshiki." I state that solidly, drawing her attention. Then I hold her shoulders and pull her off of me. This last line takes all of my willpower to utter out. "I'm sorry, Isshiki... But I can't return your feelings..."

Isshiki looks at me in the eye, the pain and hurt more visible in her eyes than words could express. "S-s-senpai..."

And she begins to lose control of her face, the tears flooding out. She breaks free of my hold and turns around, running away.

I want to stop her, but I know I shouldn't. The damage has been done.

And so all I can do is watch as her small figure disappears into the sunset.

* * *

A/N: BET YOU GUYS DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING HAHAHAHAHHAHAA-

but anyways thanks for reading this chapter as always. I know it's been almost a month since an update, so I made sure to make this chapter extra long for you guys (at least by my standards). I know a lot of you thought that this would be an Iroha fanfic, but you were all wrong! Anyways, feedback and criticism always appreciated. Just letting you guys know now, I have been super busy lately and the workload likely won't get any lower, so updates may only be once a month. I had some difficulty figuring out how I could play this scene out while staying in character, and I think I failed completely. Also as a disclaimer, after looking back at the previous chapters, I realize just how fast this story is going. So expect things to do one of two things: either the story will slow down and have more different "arcs" so to speak, or I will employ timeskips to keep the story moving. Just letting you guys know, and as always, thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Perfection in real life doesn't exist. No matter the person nor the situation, nobody is perfect. That's why appearances are everything. If someone appears perfect then by all means and purposes they are until someone finds their imperfection. It's like the law system in the United States: everyone is innocent until proven guilty.

Society is just like that. In a world where appearances are everything, and those who appear amazing are deemed amazing. Just like one of my acquaintances from high school, Hayama Hayato...

Hayama Hayato...

That name brings back memories.

Memories of times past... Memories of people left behind... Memories of a certain underclassman who once was infatuated with him. Memories of a past intended to be cherished as just that: memories.

But it sure is doing everything it can to avoid that fate.

I'm standing in front of the door, afraid to open it. Oh no, it isn't a special door. It's just the door to my house. Although I suppose since home is a very special place, the door to a special place could also be considered special, couldn't it?

But I digress. I don't know what Komachi will say to me when I tell her what happened. Well, the lights look like they're off right now, so I might be able to just sneak in...

I creak open the door as quietly as I can, using 14 of my various loner skills to go unnoticed.

Unfortunately for me, the door doesn't share in my loner-ness, and it makes a painfully obvious screech as it slides open. _Damn it door! Work with me!_

"Hah? Onii-chan? Is that you?"

I let out a sigh. _Here we go..._

I hear footsteps racing down the hallway before Komachi appears, an excited flourish on her face and a mischievous smile hanging on her lips. She drags me to sit next to her on the couch.

"So, Onii-chan! How'd it go?"

* * *

"Ah I see, I see."

Komachi nods earnestly as I finish recapping. Surprisingly, she isn't as upset as I thought it would be.

"Well, I can't say that I'm not disappointed Onii-chan, but at least you did the right thing. Or I guess in your case, at least you did _something_! Fufufu!"

"Come on, how is that fair to me?!"

She chuckles once more before sidling up to me, leaning on my shoulder with her eyes closed.

 _Oi, Komachi... Where'd this come from?_

"Jokes aside, I'm proud of you, Onii-chan. You're finally learning to not run away from your problems anymore." She sits up straight again and looks at me in the eyes.

 _I can't say I'm used to this super serious version of Komachi..._

"Well, for now Onii-chan, get some sleep! Your loving little sister would never forgive herself if she made you miss school! Kyaaah! That was worth a lot of Komachi points!"

Ah, there it is. There's the Komachi I'm used to. I smirk. "Yeah, yeah. You get to sleep too. I wouldn't forgive myself if my cute little sister were to be late because of me."

She stands up and takes a step back, backing away from me. "Uwoooh! Onii-chan! That was surprisingly good!"

I give an arrogant grin. "But of course. Just who do you think your Onii-chan is?"

She returns to her original standing position, a look of absolute nonchalance on her face. "A loner."

 _Kyaaah! So brutal! But wait, for me, that's definitely not a bad thing._

Komachi then breaks into a smile. "Of course, just kidding Onii-chan! I'm off to bed! Good night!"

And with one last glimpse of her smile, she dashes away to her room, before promptly closing the door.

Indeed, my life has been changing.

But I wish that these moments never change.

I stand up and make my way to my room, before undressing and slipping into bed. I make sure the alarm is set before the sweet folds of sleep envelope me. _Ah yes, sleep. One of the greatest treasures of life. Indeed, it is a glorious thing..._

* * *

I'm startled to alertness by the shrill tones of my alarm. As always, the night never seems to be long enough. _They should just add another hour to the day! Or wait... That wouldn't work if we rely on solar time..._

Yes, time is limited and it always will be. The length of a day will always be constant, as is the value of a minute, or an hour. Time, one of the gifts that is the most overlooked and the most under appreciated. In a way, perhaps society's appreciation of time is why school life is valued so much. I always judge them, but perhaps those who cherish their high school memories so dearly are really just appreciating their limited time and accepting that fact.

Or maybe they're just immature, overdramatic children who still don't grasp the harsh realities of life.

Yes, that must be it.

Engrossed in thoughts like these, I carry myself through my daily routine. For breakfast today, it seems like Komachi hasn't yet woken up, so I prepare a bowl of leftover rice and make some omelettes. The fragrant aroma of lightly fried eggs begins to waft through the air, a scent I am all too happy to inhale. _Ah, what a glorious smell!_

It really must be an amazing scent, as shortly after I finish cooking, I hear footsteps and see Komachi in her pajamas, looking quite dazed.

"Ah, Onii-chan. It smells good. What did you make?"

I proudly flourish my plate of finished omelette rolls. "You see? Isn't your brother the best?"

Her eyes widen at the sight of breakfast. "Well, I'll have to taste it first!"

She quickly grabs a piece and pops it into her mouth, chewing rather thoughtfully. "Hmm... Yep! As expected, your cooking is really good, Onii-chan!"

I smile. "But of course." _Yes! Praise me more!_

She flashes a devilish grin. "So, Onii-chan, does that mean you can cook breakfast for me everyday now?"

 _Haha.. Wait, what?_

I cross my arms in a very clear 'No' fashion. "No no no, I can't do everything, you know?"

She smirks, puffing out her chest a little and widening her stance, as if she is about to deliver a speech. "Is that so? But aren't you trying to become a house husband? So this would be a rather normal task for you, wouldn't it?"

I can feel my face turning a little red. "W-well, you're not wrong..."

She nods triumphantly. "Then, for tomorrow's breakfast, I want miso soup and fish!"

I try to respond. "Oi wait, I said you weren't wrong, but I never agreed to anything!"

But Komachi isn't buying any of it. Wagging her finger, she says "Ah ah ah, Onii-chan! It's already a deal! Fufu!"

I sigh. "Putting aside the fact that you still haven't even eaten today's breakfast, don't you think you're getting a little ahead of yourself?"

She puts her chin on her finger, acting as if deep in thought. "Nope!"

I sigh again. You know, I hear that sighing is actually bad for you. Maybe it's a good idea if I stop sighing. Eh, I'm sure it's fine.

Komachi interrupts my thoughts. "In the meanwhile, Onii-chan, shouldn't you be getting to school? I wouldn't want you to be late!"

My eyes dash to the clock before realizing just how long I've spent in the kitchen. "Ah! Thanks Komachi!" I quickly make my way to the door before calling out, "I'm off!"

As I close the door and rush down the stairs, I hear Komachi's faint reply. "Have a safe trip!"

* * *

I pedal my way through the street, avoiding all the traffic that isn't there. If I hurry, I won't be late! _There's nothing that makes Hanada-sensei more upset than repeated tardiness... And having to answer to an upset Hanada-sensei..._ I shiver a little bit. _That's something I hope I never have to see again..._

It's so terrible that I don't even want to remember the time of the incident.

Indeed, it will always be remembered by the members of my Literature 101 class.

But I digress. As they always say, focus on the road. Granted I'm riding on a bike, not in a car, but regardless safety first. Being a loner means that you have to watch out for yourself! Indeed, being careful involves 26 of my unique loner skills.

Being ever careful yet speedy, I arrive at campus with a few minutes to spare. Figuring that I have enough time to grab a drink from the vending machine, I promptly park and lock my bike before making my way to the vending machine outside my lecture hall. Upon getting there, I'm surprised to see Aki also idling by the machine, looking over in the direction of a group of girls.

He fails to notice me, thanks to my loner stealth skill, so I open up first.

"Ah, Aki. You waiting for class to start too?"

He glances over to me quickly before returning his attention to the group of girls.

"Oh yeah, I guess. I don't think I saw Hanada-sensei enter yet though."

I begin trying to follow Aki's gaze so I can see what he finds so interesting. "Yeah, that does seem like her."

"Right? It really is..."

His attention remains glued to the group, though I can't really see his interest.

The group of girls is rather flashy and obnoxious looking. They appear to be a standard clique of adolescent girls, gossiping about clothes or boys or whatever pointless topic it is that they prefer to converse about. Their words are unintelligible, but I can practically hear them crying out "Sore aru!"[1] in my mind.

I don't understand Aki's fascination with this particular group, and so I ask him about it. "Aki, what exactly are you planning on doing?"

He shoots me a grin without looking my way. "Just watch! I have a good feeling about this one!"

And he strides off towards them, a sense of purpose.

So as I put my money in and grab my MAX coffee out of the machine, I see Aki arrive at his destination and awkwardly try to grab the attention of the girl in interest. There's nothing notable about her, to be honest. She looks like an average student, with shoulder length brown hair and a slightly chubby frame.

After some strange hand gestures, what appears to be laughter and an awkward wave, Aki returns to to the vending machine as the group of girls walks off.

"So, what'd she say?" I'm quite curious after that little spectacle.

He sighs. "Yet another rejection..."

I chuckle a bit and pat him on the back. _Don't worry, it'll work eventually... is what I'm supposed to say._ "Don't worry, I don't think that you would be happy with that group of girls anyway." _But instead, I'll tell it to him straight._

He shakes his head. "No, Hachiman. I know just like you how those kinds of girls are... But she... She was different. You probably didn't notice because you weren't watching for very long, but I could tell..."

I laugh a little on the inside. _You just admitted to watching her. Aki, you're just as bad as me! Haha!_

"Whatever you say. If you want to stay here and cry about it, that's fine. I'm going to get to class so we aren't late." I start walking away, but not before stopping one last time to call to him. "I recommend you come too, unless you want a repeat of _that_ time."

He visibly shudders into reality. "Oh god, no. Hold up, I'm coming."

And so we make our way to the lecture hall for another lesson by our very own Hanada-sensei.

* * *

"Alright class, don't forget, your papers are due next week! If you need help, just come to my office during open visit hours!"

Hanada-sensei stands behind her desk, shuffling and organizing papers. The students all stand and stretch, reassembling into their various groups and cliques. As per usual, Aki comes up to me and invites me to eat with his group of friends. And, as per usual, I humbly turn down his request. I stand up to leave but am stopped once again by Hanada-sensei. Why does this not surprise me anymore?

"Hikigaya-kun! Hold on!"

She speed walks over, bringing her stack of papers with her, heels clacking against the wood floor.

"Hikigaya-kun! Are you doing anything this weekend?"

...

Huh?

Is Hanada-sensei...?

No, I must be imagining things.

However, despite my best efforts, my words come out stiff and rigid. "What's up?"

She breaks out in laughter, physically doubling over. _Oi, what's so funny? It's only natural for a guy to misunderstand, you know!_

"Ah, it's nothing important really! Ahahaha!" She wipes a tear from her eye. "I just wanted to introduce you to one of my friends. I've told her about you and she seemed really interested in you."

Trying to get over my embarrassment, I pretend to be lost in thought. I then realize that I will, in fact, be busy this weekend. I have to go to Yukinoshita's reunion! Wait, that's tomorrow, isn't it?!

"Ah, I believe I'll be busy this weekend, but I think next week should work any time."

She takes a moment to think about it. "Yeah, next week should work. My friend is a high school teacher, actually, so the mornings might be hard. Would it be possible for you to come back in the evening? If you do, I'll even treat you to dinner!"

I would be all for free food, but a thought nags at my mind. "Um, isn't it like, against the rules for a student and a teacher to go out?"

Hanada-sensei merely gives me an incredulous smile. "Well, typically yes, but we won't be _going out_ , I'll just be buying you dinner. Besides, it's Hikigaya-kun we're talking about. I think I can trust you!"

Giving me an earnest smile, I can't tell if what she just said was a compliment or an insult. But whatever. "Yeah, that'll work. Just tell me when."

She nods in agreement. "Alright! Sounds good!" Turning around, she seems to stumble on her heels, causing her stack of papers to splay out onto the ground. Luckily she didn't fall, but there are papers everywhere.

Hanada-sensei breathes in and sighs tiredly. "Ah, I knew I should have gotten a better paper clip or something..." She crouches and begins gathering the lost papers.

Being the gentlemen I am, I bend down to help her.

"Ah, thank you, Hikigaya-kun."

As we pick up papers, I notice that she really is quite pretty. _Damn, I always knew, but wow... She really is something else._

Feeling my face to begin to flush up, I quickly finish picking up the papers and hand them to her.

As she collects them, she starts noticing my red face. "Thank you, Hikigaya... Wait, your face is red, are you alright?

I give a simple answer. "Yeah, I'm fine." It appears as if she hasn't realized the reason for my red face, something that I am quite grateful for.

She smiles again. "Well, don't overwork yourself. I wouldn't forgive myself if one my students was hurt because of me! Take care!"

And with that she returns to her back office leaving me to exit the building alone.

 _Thank you Hanada-sensei, for your air headedness!_

* * *

Pedaling my way home for the day, I decide to stop by one of the markets that Komachi really likes to pick up to dinner. And by stop by, I mean go out of my way for. It really is a fairly large detour, but I'll do anything for my dear sister's happiness! _Kyaah! That earned me a ton of Hachiman points!... It doesn't quite work as well, does it?_

Parking my bike in front of the market, I make my way inside, walking to the back of the store to look for the katsu-don that Komachi loves so much. Browsing through the selection of hot foods, I find my desired item and reach out to pick it up. _Actually, while I'm at it, I'll get one for myself too._ However, before I can grab them, a large thump behind me draws my attention.

"Ahhh, that was heavy!"

Huh? That voice sounds familiar.

Turning around, I make direct eye contact with none other than Yuigahama.

She is the first to react. She jumps back a little, clearly shocked.

"Ah! Hikki?! What are you doing here? Don't you, like, live pretty far away?"

I am also quite startled, but not to the level that she is right now. "Well, I suppose, more or less."

"Ah, what a coincidence, am I right?"

Yuigahama is wearing a plain green shirt with a white apron labeled with the store's logo. I never would have thought she would be working here. Wait... Was she the one cooking this food?

This sudden question is too important to ignore. "Um, that aside, Yuigahama, did you help prepare this food at all?"

She tilts her head to the side. "Yeah, a little bit. I've practiced a lot, you know!"

With that answer, I slowly try and put the bowls of food back.

Yuigahama, though not the sharpest tool in the shed, easily catches on to the gesture, much to my dismay. "Oi! Hikki! That's mean!"

 _Damn it! She caught me! Well, time to play it off cool..._

I laugh a little and return them to my basket. "Just joking, just joking! I'm sure Komachi will love it."

 _Well played! Expertly done! She'll never suspect a thing!_

And my plan works without a hitch.

"Ah, Komachi-chan is going to eat it! Make sure to tell me what she thinks!" Her eyes have an excited sparkle to them.

I sigh with a smile. "Yeah, yeah, I will."

Unfortunately, one of her co-workers walks by us and sees Yuigahama idling. "Oi, new girl, get back to work."

Yuigahama stands straight up. "A-ah, yes!"

She reaches back down to pick up the box as her co-worker leaves, before it seems another thought pops into her head.

"Ah, that's right! Hikki! Are you going to see Yukinon tomorrow? She's coming back, I heard!"

It makes sense that Yuigahama was also invited to see Yukinoshita. They were basically best friends, you know?

"Ah, yeah, I am. Are you going too?"

She nods excitedly. "Of course, of course!" Then she pauses and looks shyly away. "U-um... If it's okay with you, would you like to go see her together with me?"

 _Oh? What's with the change of pace, Yuigahama? Well, I don't see any reason to say no, so I might as well._

"Yeah, sure. I don't mind."

She continues to look away, stopping to glance over at me. She's slightly red but with a smile on her lips. "Ehe! Thank you, Hikki!"

I scratch my chin, my face also feeling a little hot. "Ah, it's nothing worth thanking me over-"

"Come on, get back to work!"

I give a somewhat regretful smile. "Well, I should go before you get in any more trouble. Just text me when you want to meet."

She nods and looks at me. "Yeah, sure..." I turn to leave with my food in hand, but a few footsteps later I feel a tug on my shirt. Turning my head, I see Yuigahama once again looking away, pinching on to my shirt sleeve _._

"U-um, Yuigahama...?"

"Yui." She looks up to me shyly. "You can call me Yui from now on, Hikki."

I'm a bit startled, especially hearing this in the back of a grocery market. _You know, there are better times for this, Yuigahama!_ _Wait, don't you like, have to get back to work or something?_

But I suppose I can at least indulge her a little bit. "O-oh, um, alright. _Yui_."

She smiles wide and lets go of my sleeve. "Yep! I'll see you tomorrow, Hikki!"

And so she picks up the box she was carrying and makes her way to the back room, pausing one last time to send me one final wave.

I wave back, and pay for my food, walking out of the store. Inexplicably, I find a smile on my face as well.

I always used to believe that memories were the most precious as just that: unchanging memories of our favorite times.

But recently, things have been changing.

My memories of high school have been affected by so many familiar faces. Maybe these memories of mine will be overwritten by new experiences with the same people. Or maybe I'll make new memories, while cherishing the old ones.

And maybe...

Maybe that's not a bad thing.

Returning home, I find that Komachi isn't home yet, so I leave her portion on the table. Quite hungry myself, I dig into the still warm katsu-don.

And it's delicious.

* * *

[1] Kaori's catchphrase

A/N: Phew. This was a tough chapter to write. I wouldn't call it writer's block, but I definitely am starting to struggle with keeping 8man in character, and I think I kind of failed here. But it was still fun to write and I still enjoy writing these chapters for you guys. I hope you guys are okay with the focus on OC's. I feel like it's just more realistic if the OC's get a decent amount of time in the story since they are also 8man's new friends. I don't really intend on getting rid of them, so hopefully that's not a huge problem. And for those who might be wondering: I know the story seems to be coming to a conclusion, but don't worry, it's not. Anyways, I've got a few questions for you guys!

1\. How would you feel about an arc dedicated to 8man and a side story involving the OC's, namely Aki and a new, unintroduced OC? I've been thinking about writing it but I'm not sure if it would be alright to leave in here or write as another fanfic.

2\. Who do you think the final ship is going to be? Any ship is still up in the air, so place your bets people! I'm curious to see where you guys think this is going.

3\. I've been thinking about naming the chapters. Based on the content, you guys got any good chapter names?

4\. You guys notice any amounts of foreshadowing or intentionally left out details? There are a few, and some of them are pretty subtle, but they do kind of foreshadow some possible events in the future. If you guys don't get all of them, I'll be letting you guys know as the foreshadowed events unfold. I thought that this would be a kinda fun thing to do!

And as always, thank you for reading. If you have any comments at all, please do leave a review. They're really helpful and make me quite happy when I read them. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope to see you guys in the next one! BTW, Thanks for 100 follows. You guys are the best! \\(^o^)/


	6. Chapter 6

Memories are memories. Indeed, they are nothing but pieces of information in our head tied to emotions. Taken at face value, there is nothing of worth there aside from sentiment. And in many cases, this so called sentiment is nothing but embarrassing and cringe worthy. The memories of humiliating mistakes made, and the memories of people you wish you could forget. The emotions tied to memories aren't always good, as many would wish to believe. In many ways, memories too put up a facade, making you remember them the way that suits you the best, rather than the way they actually occurred. Humans constantly lie to ourselves to the point that it becomes an integral part of our mindset and society. Our very existence is based upon fake memories which lead to crafted realities and fake personalities.

Indeed, this is why our very feelings can be misguided by lies. Those that we love could be nothing but a front, hiding some terrible truth underneath. This is why nice girls are the worst. They fool you with a fake persona, only to crush you later when nobody is watching. Truly, those people should be avoided, as they bring nothing but trouble.

Fake memories are indeed terrifying, and since most memories are fake, memories themselves are terrifying. Which is part of the reason that I believe memories should remain as just that: memories.

And yet, there are people who actively seek out to reclaim their lost times and rekindle the spark that they once held. And for some reason, I too am inclined that this idea isn't all that bad.

Which is why I suppose I don't really mind that I have to get up at 7 this morning in order to get ready for Yukinoshita's return. According to Haruno, we'll be meeting at one of Yukinoshita's favorite restaurants from before she went to study in America. Haruno also mentioned that she's very excited to see how I resolved the issue with Isshiki... I shudder a little.

 _I am definitely not looking forward to that..._

Indeed, excited Haruno is almost worse than angry Haruno...

But I don't think now is the time to worry about that. I'll be late meeting up with Yuigaha... Yui, soon, if I don't hurry up and finish getting ready. It's not that I really can't wait to meet up with her, but rather I don't want to keep her waiting. Punctuality is an important step in becoming a house husband! Of course, how else could one become a house husband if they weren't able to manage their time?

Though it's not only that. A part of me has a childish excitement in seeing Yukinoshita again. Indeed, it seems that regardless of what I tell myself, I am glad that Yukinoshita will not just be another memory amidst a sea of crafted, false realities. There is a small worry in my mind, but as for its source, I cannot determine, so I disregard the though.

I suppose it's not a bad feeling, this feeling of nostalgia. Perhaps these feelings are what give memories their power. The power to shape our very realities; truly, they are a scary thing.

As if jarring me back to reality, my phone buzzes on the table beside me. Taking my hands off the shirt buttons I was just working with, I check to see that Yui sent a message, telling me that she'll "see me on the train!" and that she'll "be waiting (^-^)"

I chuckle a little to myself as I set the phone down and finish buttoning my shirt. _She really hasn't changed at all, has she..._

* * *

The air is crisp and has a slight chill to it, signaling the arrival of autumn. I shiver, bundling my face into the sweet warmth of my scarf. Sliding my pass across the scanner, I approach the boarding platform and wait for my train to arrive. I begin to situate myself near one of the pillars in the station when a message is broadcasted over the speakers. Listening intently, they tell me that my train is running ten minutes late.

 _Great, just what I needed. It's a good thing I always come prepared!_

Whipping out a small book from my pockets, I silently applaud myself for not only my ingenious reflex that incited me to bring a book along for this very event, but also for planning on catching the earlier train, meaning that I won't be late at all.

 _Yes, being a loner has its many advantages!_

Flipping through the pages of my novel, however, I quickly get bored. It's a rather generic story about a high school student who moves to his hometown and transfers into a new high school. The main character is a boring, cookie cutter cliche. His childhood friend is a stereotypical, twin-tailed tsundere. I sigh inwardly a little bit. _What happened to writing lately? Even a book, which is already crafted on its own, can't even try to create a good story? How does this crap sell?_

Closing the book and looking up, I check the time and see that my train should be arriving soon. I stand up and shiver again. I really should have brought some more clothes or checked the weather before I left... _I guess I can only be so prepared before I make a mistake here or there. That's fine, though. Nobody's perfect!_

The train pulls in to the station and comes to a stop, its sliding doors opening and releasing several people. As the crowds dissipate, I make my way into the train, sighing contentedly as the heated space warms up my chilled body. If only I had a cup of hot coffee right now, I'd be in bliss. But knowing that's not gonna happen, I look to my left, trying to find Yui among the passengers. I don't see her, but before I turn around, I feel a finger tap on my right shoulder.

"Yahallo, Hikki!"

Flashing me a wide smile, Yui gives me a small wave. I give her a small wave, while seeing that she's donned her beige winter coat with a scarf.

"Yo, Yui."

Hearing me say her first name, her smile grows wider. Then looking at my face, her mood seems to get even happier. "Say, Hikki. Are you really that glad to see me?"

Realizing that I've been smiling upon seeing her, I feel my face grow red and I look away. "N-not really..."

She clearly isn't buying it, as she only laughs and grabs my arm. "C'mon, let's sit down! We, like, have some time to go before we get to Yukinon's party!"

 _Oi oi oi! Aren't you, like, a little close right now?_

Before I really have time to put my thoughts into action, she's already dragged me down to the seat next to her, still smiling like she's the happiest girl in the planet. _Although, I guess she's going to see her best friend after not being together for almost half a year... I can see where she's coming from... It's not like I don't want to see Yukinoshita either..._

Yui is the first one to pipe up. "So, aren't you, like, super excited to see Yukinon again? It'll be just like old times, with the three of us!"

She's basically bouncing in her seat. _Still a child at heart, aren't you? You really haven't changed... I wonder if the same goes for Yukinoshita..._

"Well, yeah. More or less, I guess."

She nods in agreement, before looking up a little as if remembering something.

"Ah, but I guess it won't _really_ be like old times unless Iroha-chan is there too, don't you think? It's a good thing she's coming, you know?"

The sound of Isshiki's name and the fact that it never occurred to me that she would be coming too makes me wince a little. Having never turned a girl down before, I have no idea how I'm supposed to act when I see her again. And before that, just hearing her name makes me feel bad.

What makes it even worse is that it seems like Yui, despite her lack of awareness, somehow notices my gesture and immediately realizes something is wrong.

"Wait, Hikki... What's wrong?"

Trying to distract her, I try to bring up a tangent. "O-oh, speaking of Isshiki..." I grimace a little as I say her name. "She said she wanted to talk to you again."

I had hoped that hearing Isshiki wanted to talk again would distract Yui. But for some reason, she remains undeterred, much to my dismay.

"Hikki... What's wrong? Did something happen with Iroha-chan?"

I try to shake my head and console her, which is a futile effort.

"Have you guys been, like, talking? Did something happen? Hikki... You can tell me, you know?"

"Hmm." I try to say something, but only a slight sound comes out. Even though she is a nice girl, I know I can trust her... Trust isn't the issue, though. It's more that I don't know how she might react if I tell her what happened... And it's not exactly something I'm ecstatic about finding out, either.

Unfortunately, my silence seems to have given her all the information she needs. I never took Yui for an especially smart person, but maybe her time in nursing school has done her a bit of good. _Perhaps too much good..._

"Hikki... Could it possibly be, that, you know, Iroha-chan confessed to you?"

I sigh, scratch my chin and give a feeble answer. "Y-yeah, she did..."

Looking up, I see that Yui almost looks... dejected.

She tries to cover her face with a small chuckle. "Ehehe, is that so? I'm really happy for you... I'm sure you guys are, like, super happy together!"

I can see the fake attitude from a mile away, but the only question that remains is why she's acting like this. Although before we get any further, I should probably correct her so she doesn't get any wrong ideas.

"U-um, Yui, I turned her down."

In an instant, Yui's expression becomes a strange mix of surprise, relief, and worry all at once.

"A-ah, is that so?"

Although I know that her current mask is crafted and fake, I can't see what is going on underneath. And I don't think I'll be able to figure it out... _Why are people so complicated?_

"Although, Hikki... Why did you turn her down? Iroha-chan is like, a pretty amazing girl... Is it that... Maybe... You like someone else...?"

Oh? That's interesting... Is this what was bothering you, Yui? I'm not sure what to think of this... I suppose for now I can give her an answer. But when I try to think of a response to her question, _I don't know_. I do know why I turned her down, but... Do I like someone else? And wait, I thought I had learned my lesson with this stuff. Since when did I start having these kinds of thoughts again?

"I.. I don't know."

This only seems to confuse her, as it should. I don't really understand what it is I'm saying at this point either.

"Then, does that mean there _is_ someone you like? Like maybe someone at your new school?"

"I really... don't know, Yui. I think that's the best answer I can give you right now..."

When I look at her, she's been leaning in closer, to the point that she's dangerously close. For the first time since the start of this conversation, she seems to have a genuine expression. And it's one of concern.

"Well, Hikki, it's okay if you don't know. But if you ever want to talk about it, just, like, come talk to me, okay? I'll always be there for you, you know."

Though what reason she has for being concerned about me, I don't know, and for all I know it's part of her natural instinct, being a nice girl and all. But I think that she truly is worried, and regardless of the reason, her display of kindness and understanding really does warm me up a little bit more.

"Ah, thanks, Yui. I'm sorry, I just haven't really given this kind of thing much thought before, so I don't really know the answer..."

She gives me a very real smile and consoles me. _How ironic, considering I was just trying to do the same for her._

"It's okay, Hikki, take your time. Besides, we shouldn't dwell on this kind of stuff! We don't want to be all sad and moody for Yukinon when we see her! We have to greet her with wide smiles and open arms, just like we used to!"

I smile a little at her over enthusiasm, and chuckle. "Of course, of course."

To this day, Yui's ability to instantly bring up the mood and cheer people up astounds me. But never have I been so grateful of it before.

And so, leaving the topic behind us, with Yui smiling the whole while, the rest of the ride proceeds in peace and small talk.

* * *

With the train doors closing behind us, we once again step into the cold grasp of reality. Or, maybe autumn is a more appropriate term here, considering today is supposed to be a rather happy occasion. The station is a small distance away from the restaurant, so it may take about 15 minutes to walk there. In this weather, I can't say I'm looking forward to it.

Stopping a few steps outside the station, I bury my face in my scarf and let out a heavy breath, letting it warm up the fabric. Behind me, by the way that Yui doesn't get ahead of me, I can tell that she's doing something similar.

"Brr... It sure is cold, isn't it Hikki?"

Her voice is muffled by her scarf, which is almost... cute, in a weird way.

"Y-yeah, it's pretty cold. Autumn is coming... or something like that."

She chuckles a little, putting on her gloves. "Hehe, that answer is pretty like you, Hikki."

 _Oi, that sounded like an insult!_ "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Despite my very real intention, the answer only draws another giggle.

"Well, it's just... _You_ , Hikki. Something like that, you know?"

 _No, it's not something like that. What the hell does that even mean?_

"Well, it's whateve-"

Out of the blue, Yui grabs my arm and effectively cuts off my train of thought. _H-hey! What are you doing?_

"Um... Yui?"

Looking at her, she's rather red and appears to be having some sort of mental shock, as if she's thinking _"Kyaah! Did I really, like, just do that?!"_

Though seeing - or rather, feeling - what she did, I'm practically having the same thoughts, and I wasn't even the one doing it.

"U-um! It's like, p-pretty cold, you know? So I thought that m-maybe this would, like, keep us warmer... or something..."

Her voice starts dying off, becoming quieter and quieter, until it's barely a whisper.

"Is it... Is it not okay?"

 _Dammit! When you make a face like that, how am I supposed to say no?! Besides, do you not, like, care if people see us? I'm, like, pretty sure that society doesn't quite accept me, you know!_

Despite my internal whining and shock, I manage to mutter out a rather weak "I-I guess I don't mind..."

She bursts into a smile and tightens her grip slightly.

"Tehe, see? Aren't you warmer already?"

Judging by how hot my face is and how red hers is, I'd say that we're beyond the point of being comfortably warm. But seeing her this happy... I'm sure that this isn't a bad thing, right?

"Well, a little bit, I guess."

She giggles and begins pulling me in the direction of the restaurant.

Since when have I gone so out of my way to make Yui happy? The only person I do that for is myself! And Komachi too, but still!

 _Actually, this is a little annoying. Why do I have to walk like this? Let me be free! I am a loner! I wait for no one!  
_

But Yui has a vicegrip on my arm, to the point that... I'm a little worried. This isn't, like, bad for my arm, right? Well, at least there aren't many people out right now, so there's not a whole lot of people to see us.

I don't have much time to dwell on the thought as I get pulled further on by Yui.

I sigh inwardly and give off a rueful smile. _It may not be comfortable, but... I suppose it's good to see that she really hasn't changed..._

After about ten minutes of walking with some forgettable conversation, I realize that we're getting really close to the restaurant, to the point that someone might see Yui clinging to me.

"H-hey, Yui, don't you think you should, like, let go before someone sees us?"

As if startled back to reality, Yui jumps a little and apologetically lets go of my arm. "A-ah, of course! How could I forget, hehe..."

 _Well, if it makes you feel any better, I did feel warmer..._ Though I don't tell her this. I don't need her thinking she can keep doing that sort of thing.

"B-but, thank you, Hikki... I really was warmer thanks to you..."

The feeling of genuine appreciation is rather new to me, so I'm not entirely sure how to react. But it feels kinda... nice...

"O-oh, it's no problem...I guess..."

This warmth that I feel... I don't know how to describe it, but it's not a bad feeling. I think I could get used to this...

Though I don't have any time to think about it. I see up ahead that the restaurant in question is coming in to view. To my surprise, it's a rather... plain restaurant. There's not any outstanding qualities to it, nothing extraordinary. It appears to be a typical family owned restaurant, as it's also pretty small. Right next to it, it looks like there's a small bakery. They're close enough that they look like they could be connected. But overall, it's a rather... quaint establishment. _Huh, so Yukinoshita likes this kind of place..._

Even Yui seems a little taken aback. "Wow, I would have never expected this kind of restaurant to be Yukinon's favorite... I bet the food is like, really good!"

As per usual, Yui's bubbling optimism is almost contagious. Looking at the restaurant, I give a rather indifferent response. "Yeah, maybe."

Looking at the building and what it stores inside gives me a strange giddiness that's hard to explain. It's a mix of excitement and also... hesitation. _Why am I hesitating?_

Yui shuffles a little bit before going in. "It feels a little weird, don't you think? We shouldn't be waiting at all, but it's like something is... I don't know, holding me back..."

She feels it too, this strange mixture of emotions. Surely, it must have something to do with our memories. Memories of the three of us, together in the club room. Memories that we don't want tarnished. I'm sure that Yui feels the same way... 'What will we say? What will we do? Will it be like it always was? Or will it be something different?' are the questions that must be plaguing us right now.

And yet, something tells me that Yukinoshita wouldn't change so quickly.

"I think... I think it will be okay. Come on, we don't want to keep her waiting."

I surprise myself with how confident I sound, despite what I feel on the inside.

"If you say so, Hikki... Ahaha, what am I worrying about anyway? I mean, what could go wrong? I guess I'm just really excited to see Yukinon again... Ehehe..."

I can tell Yui is somewhat hesitant still, but she's trying her best to be optimistic like she always is. _Maybe she's putting on the front for herself more than for me. Certainly, I sounded confident right there, right?_

"Yeah, come on, let's go."

With Yui in tow, I open the door and hold it open for her, being the gentleman I am. _Wait, I'm a loner... When did I become a gentleman?  
_

"A-ah, thanks, Hikki..."

I follow behind her as she makes her way into the plain looking building.

* * *

The first thing I notice when I enter is the delicious smell that pervades the room. The second thing I notice is, well, the room. It's a really small space with cream colored walls and a rather cozy wood floor. There are a few booths along both sides of the room and with tables in between, forming three short rows of seating. The third thing I notice is Yukinoshita- or rather, the lack thereof. She's nowhere to be seen. In fact, there's nobody to be seen anywhere.

"Ah, are there customers? I'll get them!"

I hear the voice coming from somewhere in the back near the kitchen doors, so I'm assuming the person is on their way.

An elderly man comes out from the kitchen, his eyes crinkled in a smile as he approaches us.

"Ah, you must be Hikigaya-san-" He gestures towards me. "And Yuigahama-san."

Yui, upon hearing her name, is the first to respond. "Ah, yes! That's us! It's very nice to meet you!"

I follow suit. "It's nice to meet you."

The man laughs a little. "It's nice to meet you too. Ah, how lively the youth is nowadays... My name is Kojiro Tanaka, but you can call me whatever you like. Yukino-chan is in the back with everyone else. Just follow me."

He turns and begins walking back towards the kitchen, which doesn't take very long as the restaurant is fairly small.

Trying to be courteous, I speak first. "Then, is Tanaka-san okay?"

He lets out a hearty laugh. "Ah, you don't need the -san! 'Tanaka' is okay! Any friend of Yukino-chan is basically family to me already! You don't need to worry about the formalities like that."

"Ah, alright then, Tanaka."

Yui is still quiet, which is something kind of unique. She must be nervous still.

"Just right through here..." We duck under some curtains to find a somewhat small room set up with one large table and chairs taking up the majority of the space, though there's a bit of an open space with chairs. It might be a sort of social space. There's also another door to the side, which I appears to possibly be connected to the bakery next door.

Tanaka laughs. "Haha, sorry about the small space, but, I hope you'll enjoy it."

"Ah, it's really no problem." I decide to respond first.

"Yeah, it's, like, super cozy!" Yui's enthusiastic voice chimes in.

After Yui pipes up, there's a bit of a silence, as Tanaka went back into the kitchen. Though I'm not super focused on what is happening, and I can tell Yui isn't either. Because sitting in front of us is none other than the Ice Queen herself, Yukino Yukinoshita.

Yui is the first to break the silence. "Ah! Yukinon! Yahallo! It's been so long!"

She proceeds to run over to Yukinoshita, who is wearing a small smile and is beginning to get out of her chair. _Doesn't look like she has much time, though..._

True to my thoughts, Yui tackle hugs Yukinoshita, taking her by surprise.

"Ahhh, Yukinon! I missed you!"

Yukinoshita kind of awkwardly returns the hug, and sighs contentedly. "My my, what's gotten into you? I haven't even been gone that long... Though I would be lying if I said I didn't miss you either..."

I can't see her face, but I'm sure Yui is smiling right now. "Tehe, Yukinon, it's good to have you back."

This nostalgia is almost too much for me. I find myself smiling, quite against my will, as I see the two in their strange sort of embrace.

"Yukinoshita, it's good to see you again."

She looks up towards me as Yui begins to let go. "Ah, Hikigaya-kun, it's nice to see you again too. Ah, but come sit down. The others are in the other room... I'm sure you want to see them too."

Realizing that I might be coming face to face with Isshiki soon, I glance at Yui and she looks back at me, giving me a small thumbs up and a look that says " _Try your best!"._ When I look back towards Yukinoshita, she's looking at me with a sort of puzzled look about her.

 _Hm? Yukinoshita, what are you thinking? I hate to break it to you but almost nothing is going on here that you should be confused about. So stop looking at me like that!_

As if on cue, two familiar voices become audible through the side door.

"-at me. I hope it's okay..."

"I'm sure it'll be fine, don't worry about it."

With the door opening, I am somewhat surprised to see Hayama Hayato, his hair still as blond as ever, and carrying a tray of cookies. _Though, on second though, it shouldn't be that surprising considering his history with her... Wait, that sounds wrong! Family! I meant family!_

Following him through the door is none other that Iroha Isshiki, who I am not as surprised to see, seeing as how I knew she would be here. She glances at me, and I might be imagining things but I can swear that for a moment, I see a flicker of pain in her eyes, though as soon as I notice it it's gone, replaced by a wide smile. _I might just be imagining things..._

The last entrant is an elderly lady, who I assume is the wife of Tanaka-san.

"My, Yukino-chan... You must be so popular!"

Ms. Tanaka puts a hand on her cheek, as if reminiscing about how great youth is.

 _Don't worry, Ms. Tanaka! You aren't missing that much!_

Yukinoshita gives an embarrassed smile. "N-no, not really..."

The new entrants gather in the open space, just talking and I'm guessing catching up. Surely for many of them, this is the first time they've seen each other in a while. Yukinoshita and Yui go to join them, creating a rather familiar scene of the group talking. And, as usual, I watch, alone. _It's my position as a loner, after all. I wouldn't be welcome there anymore, especially after what happened with Isshiki. I guess I'm content to just watch. No need stirring up trouble when it's not necessary. Besides, talking to Hayama is always a chore._

Although it seems like I won't get the choice.

"Hikki? What are you doing? Come over here! It's like, not the same without you, you know!"

Unsurprisingly, Hayama joins in, with all his 'nice guy' charades going in full force. "C'mon Hikigaya, it's been a while. I'd hate to see you left out."

I voice my opinion in reply. "Well, it's not like I mind being just standing out here..."

 _And by that, I mean don't drag me in there!_

But no luck. Yui grabs my sleeve and drags me over. "Come on, Hikki! It's a party! We can't have fun unless everyone is here!"

I sigh. "Well, whatever..."

Luckily, our little mingle session doesn't last for very long. Tanaka comes out and announces that the meal will be done soon. And by the smell of things, the meal is something very tasty. _But what is it? I can't put my finger on it..._

Everyone takes a seat, with Yukinoshita sitting at the head of the table and everyone else on the sides, including myself. By some strange coincidence, I end up sitting next to the two people I don't want to be sitting next to: Isshiki and Hayama.

Although nobody is talking right now because Tanaka is currently bringing out steaming hot dishes to eat family style, which is a good sign for me. _It means if I eat fast enough, I can get more for myself!_

Tanaka places several large dishes out containing Western style meat dishes and vegetables with pasta, as well as a plate in front of Yukinoshita containing some brown-ish looking pasta.

Then, stepping back towards the kitchen, Tanaka gives a small remark, "Alright, enjoy, everyone!" and leaves.

Yukinoshita has a childish air around her as she looks at the bowl of pasta in front of her.

"Yukinoshita, one of your favorite foods, I'm guessing? What is it?" Hayama raises the question I was just wondering.

She looks a little surprised when he speaks, as well as a little shy. "A-ah, well, it's curry pasta..."

As per the Hayama usual, he continues the conversation. "Ah, really? What's the story behind that?"

Isshiki joins in. "Yeah, I was gonna ask the same thing! I've never heard of curry pasta before..."

Yukinoshita stops to think for a little. "W-well, it started when I was staying here for lunch when I was younger and wanted curry. Tanaka-san started making the curry when he realized he had run out of rice..." She stops and chuckles a little to herself, as if she's remembering a funny memory. "So he took some pasta and boiled it with the curry. I think he felt bad at first about giving it to me, but it ended up being one of my favorite foods." Looking at her bowl, she gives a little sigh in content. "I've tried making it before, but nobody makes it the same way Tanaka-san does..."

Hayama leans forward, head on his hands, smile on his face. "Is that so? What a strange combination... I'll have to make one day."

Yukinoshita picks up her fork, as if she can't wait to eat. "Well, you're free to do as you wish."

Fortunately for me, using my loner skills, I've already collected a mass of various foods on my plate and began eating. _You know what they say! You snooze you lose, or something._

Unfortunately, Isshiki immediately notices just how much food I've gotten while everyone was listening to Yukinoshita.

"Oi, Senpai! That's not fair, you know!"

She stabs one of my uneaten pieces of meat and places it on her own plate.

"H-hey, what are you-"

Hayama then reaches over and does the same thing, giving an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Hikigaya, but that's not very fair! I think that it's only fair if I get some food too, you know!"

"O-oi!"

Across the table, Yui and Yukinoshita both laugh.

 _Keh, they just took my food! What's so funny?_

Yukinoshita wipes a tear from her eye. "Ah, Hikigaya, it seems you haven't changed at all."

Hayama agrees. "It seems like we never left high school, doesn't it?"

I have to agree. _They're just as annoying as ever!_

And yet, though I have less food than before, a part of me feels more complete. _They're definitely annoying and a pain to deal with sometimes... But I guess it's not all bad..._

* * *

After the rest of the meal passes in a rather similar fashion, everyone sits back in their chairs and sighs contentedly. _Indeed, the food was rather delicious. Yukinoshita, you have good taste! Even the noodles were almost on the level of Naritake... Almost._

Come to think of it, after looking around a little bit, I realize that someone seems to be missing.

As I think that to myself, the sound of a curtain raising draws my attention. As I see who it is who's entering, I feel my spirit drop a little.

 _How could I have forgotten? Haruno specifically told me that she would be here..._

"Yahallo, Yui-chan! Hayato, it's good to see you too. Oh! And Iroha-chan is here? Must be my lucky day!" Haruno gives a smile, shooting a quick glance my way that gives me shivers.

The guests turn to address the newly arrived visitor. While the others spew out greetings, I can only dread what Haruno might have meant by 'it's my lucky day'. Surely she meant that it was good to see Isshiki again... right? _Damn it! I don't know what she's planning, but I know one thing... She's scary..._

She takes a seat next to Yui. "So? What's been happening while I was gone?"

Yukinoshita looks at her. "Well, not much. In fact, why don't you eat? There should be some leftovers."

Haruno smirks. "Nah, it's okay. I just had lunch at a meeting which is why I'm late. You don't have to worry about me. What were you all about to do?"

The rest of us kind of look at each other, unsure of how to answer. _You have terrible timing, Haruno. We don't even know what we're going to do now!_

Yui is actually the one to respond. "Actually, like, we aren't very sure of what we're going to do... We just finished eating, so, like..."

"Ah, is that so? Let me go look for something to do. I remember Tanaka-san has some fun stuff in the back room of his bakery over here..."

And as quickly as she sat down, she stands up and goes out through the side door. However, we don't have time to react as she almost immediately comes back in.

"Looks like Tanaka-san is already bringing in the karaoke machine. Hayato, come help him."

 _Karaoke? I hate karaoke! It's so embarrassing! Wait... Why didn't she ask me for help? I'm a guy too, you know!_

"Hey, Haruno, what about me?"

She glances at me while Hayama gives a defeated smile and walks out. "Oh, I would ask you, Hikigaya-kun, but leave it to Hayato for now."

"Hah." _That doesn't answer my question at all!_

Yui and Isshiki start excitedly talking about the karaoke, but I look at Yukinoshita and we establish a sort of 'no karaoke' connection. So as Hayama and Haruno set up the karaoke, I take a seat at the back of the room, followed by Yukinoshita.

"Not a fan of karaoke? I'm not surprised, Yukinoshita."

"Is that so? I could say the same for you."

"True, but we're different. I'm a loner, so at least I have a valid excuse."

"Ah, forgive me. I momentarily forgot that being a loner is a good thing in your eyes."

"Excuse me? I'll have you know that being a loner is one of the 8 Wonders of the World!"

She giggles a little bit. "I haven't had this kind of exchange since... we last talked." She looks at me, warmth and content in her eyes. "I've missed you, and Yui, and everyone else too. America has been a little... lonely."

Looking at her, I can't help but feel a little sad. I can't imagine what it would be like to move to another country, leaving behind all of your friends and family... And even your home. _I could never leave you, Chiba! Don't worry, I won't ever leave you!_

"Well, it'll be okay. Once you finish, you can always come back here. We'll always be waiting for you. Besides, you can always visit, like you are now. Besides, there's always mail too, so you can always talk to us."

 _Hey, I'm pretty good at this stuff... Dang, I'm good! I even made myself feel better, and I was never even sad!_

When I turn to look at her, I see that she's looking at me with a half confused, half shocked face. Upon making eye contact, she blushes a little and looks back towards the others.

"A-ah, sorry, I was just a little surprised by what you said. It was surprisingly... sweet... Thank you..."

I feel my face getting a little warm as I scratch my neck awkwardly. _How does a scratch even become awkward?_

"Well, I'm sure Yui would say the same thing, so it's not like it's anything special..."

I see her wear a small grin. "Is that so..."

Figuring that that's the end of it, I try to get out of this weird atmosphere by looking at the singers. Currently, Yui and Isshiki are singing their hearts out in a duet.

"My heart belongs to you~"

"And these feelings will never fade~!"

Seeing the two have so much fun brings about a sense of content, just being able to sit here like we always did in the clubroom, watching those two play.

However, Yukinoshita keeps up the conversation. Luckily, I think she's changed topics.

"So, has anything of interest happened while I was away?"

Instantly, my face grows red as I remember the events of Isshiki's confession.

"Ara? Is something the matter? Hikigaya-kun, you're quite red..."

I try to look away. "A-ahh, it's nothing."

I feel like I shouldn't be talking about it, especially with Isshiki in the room with us right now.

"Is that so? Hikigaya-kun, it's okay if you don't tell me. But don't think I can't see through such a simple lie." She sighs a little. "But whatever is troubling you, remember that hurting yourself isn't always the right answer. I don't know what trouble is plaguing you, and I might not be the best one to give advice, but I never agreed to your way of doing things, and I won't be starting to now."

I gulp a little. She gave me a rather serious response, but... what she said oddly sticks with me. I suppose I can see that I've grown a little bit, because I can actually see where she's coming from. Certainly, if there's anything I've learned in the last few months, it's that there are people who care about me.

But she's still wrong. I'm a loner, so it doesn't matter what I do to myself because I'll always be okay. And the results don't lie: I was always the best at solving problems.

Nonetheless, I appreciate her concern. "Well, I'll keep that in mind."

She smiles. "That's all I'm asking for."

Yui finishes her song and calls Yukinoshita over cheerfully to participate. Yukinoshita sighs. "Well, I guess one song won't hurt..."

When she goes up, Hayama taps me on the shoulder. "Come on, let's go for a short walk."

I feel my eyes slit as I look at him. "What do you want?"

He just laughs a little, while looking at the girls singing. "I don't mean any harm, I just wanted to talk for a little. It's been a while since we talked, so I figured it would be good to catch up."

I don't like this. Seems like he's plotting something. I'm about to say no, when he quietly says a few words to me. "If you don't come with me, you won't have an excuse to skip the karaoke..."

As I come to the realization, I kick myself a little. _You win this round, Hayama..._

* * *

As we step outside into the cold air once again, I shiver and breath into my hands. We don't actually end up walking, unsurprisingly. We just stand outside the front door.

"So, what do you want?"

He smiles again. "I told you, I just want to talk."

"I know that." I snap a little. "About what?"

He looks up a little, hand on his chin. "Well, I don't know how obvious it seemed to you, but to anyone who was paying close attention you and Isshiki seem to have a different relationship now. I'm assuming she did something? Because I know you would never be the first to make a move."

I scowl. _How does he always seem to know?!_ "What do you mean I never do anything? I did confess once in middle school, you know."

He laughs. "Of course, of course. But you're different now, unless I'm mistaken."

I cross my arms, trying to stay warm. "So? What do you want?"

He leans against the store. "Nothing much, really. Just wanted to confirm that Isshiki finally realized her true feelings. I know that she's felt this way since she won the election. She always said the feelings were for me but... I knew better. I could see through them."

I sigh a little bit. _I think I've figured him out._ "Look, Hayama. I don't know what your goal is, but I already made up my mind, and you aren't going to change that."

He smiles again. _Why is he always smiling?_ "I know, whatever you say, Hikigaya. Just thought you might want to know everything I knew."

"I don't see why I would."

He looks through the glass door back into the building. "But it's besides the point. There's someone else who wants to talk to you."

I cough. "What do you mean?"

"Why, of course it's me, Hikigaya-kun. Don't remember our deal?"

Hearing the voice, I tense up a little, as Haruno comes out from the store.

"I'll let you two talk about whatever it is you want, Haruno. I've said my fill."

With that, Hayama goes back inside.

I look at Haruno. "You should really stop getting Hayama to do your dirty work for you."

She just laughs. "That's amusing. I merely had him add on a favor for me to what he already planned on doing."

I scowl. Actually, it seems like I scowl a lot when I talk to these two. "Well, whatever. What do you want?"

She takes a step closer to me, looking up to my eyes. "Oh, Hikigaya-kun, I think you already know what I want to hear."

 _Why is dealing with these people always such a pain?_ "There's not much to say. She confessed, and I turned her down."

Haruno tilts her head. "Oh, really? Why is that?"

I turn away from her and look at the other side of the road. "Well, for what else? She can't truly be happy with me, we both know that. Her feelings were probably just misguided."

She crosses her arms too, making small puff clouds with each breath. "Hm, is that really so, Hikigaya? Rather, don't you think it's pretty unlikely that her feelings are misguided for the second time in a row? If you ask me... Actually, no. I'll let you figure this one out. I'm rather interested to see where this goes..."

 _Come on, what do you want from me?_

"Look, I don't think there's anything for you to look forward to. I already made my decision. There's not much else that can happen from this point."

She grins mischievously. "Is that so? Well, you'd be surprised, Hikigaya-kun... But I suppose I've had enough fun for now. Make sure to tell me all about what happens when we see each other again, okay?" She walks back in, caressing my face as she goes. "I'll be waiting, Hikigaya-kun~"

I feel a little hot as I exhale. I'm almost used to Haruno doing that by now, but it still takes me by surprise. But without anything else to do, or rather, nothing keeping me out here, I return inside to the warmth of the building.

* * *

The rest of the get together proceeds with minimal action, as I barely manage to escape the horrors of singing in karaoke. It proceeds the way I wanted it to. No deep discussions, no worries to worry about, and no drama outside of the first few conversations. _Indeed, an uneventful life is a sweet one..._

When the time comes to say goodbye, we all stand up. Yukinoshita is the first to talk.

"Thank you all for coming... It was really fun... to see everyone again. I'd be glad if we could do it again when I come to visit again."

Yui jumps up. "Wait, Yukinon, you're going back already?"

Yukinoshita gives a sad smile. "Yes, I can't miss time from school... Don't worry though, I should be back in a few months for winter break...

Yui, as well as everyone else, looks a little sad. To my own surprise, I make the first move.

"Well, we'll miss you, Yukinoshita... But we'll be waiting for you to return."

 _Wah! That sounded, like, really cool! Just like what I said earlier... I'm good at this._

She looks at me, with a warm smile. "Of course, I'll be looking forward to coming back. Thank you, Hikigaya-kun, and everyone... I'll miss you guys too."

Yui starts shedding some tears, and gives Yukinoshita a big hug.

 _Don't be so sad, Yui... It'll only be for a few months. You waited this long to see her again, you can wait again, right? It only makes sense... Though I guess you cried the first time she left too..._

And yet, after some more heartfelt goodbyes, everyone leaves the store and makes their way to the station, with Haruno and Yukinoshita staying behind. Hayama leaves first, boarding his train with a friendly wave. Leaving just me, Yui and Isshiki waiting at the station.

 _Wait a minute... This is kind of a weird situation, isn't it?_

To make matters worse, Yui speaks up as a train begins pulling in to the station.

"Actually, I have to catch a different train going back. My mom, like, wanted me to meet her for dinner since I haven't visited home in a little while..."

Isshiki looks at her. "A-ah, okay, Yui-senpai. That's okay, it's not like you had a choice."

Yui laughs awkwardly. "Ehehe, right? Anyways, I have to go... See you later!"

She gives me an apologetic look as if to say 'Sorry to leave you here!' and waves as she boards a different train.

 _Oi, oi! Yui! You can't just leave me here with Isshiki! What do I say? What do I do? Someone help me!_

"U-um, Senpai?"

I start a little, being too lost in thought. "A-ah, yeah?"

She points to the boarding platform. "Our train is here."

I give a weird smile. _Or at least it feels really weird._ "Oh, thanks, Isshiki."

I don't know what's in store on this upcoming train ride, and I'm a little worried. I gulp as I step onto the train, with Isshiki behind me.

* * *

Taking a seat, my body begins to warm up again. It gets even warmer when Isshiki plops down next to me.

"You know, Senpai..."

Isshiki starts talking, and I awkwardly sit there. _What am I doing? I'm so not cool right now! Well, not that I care._

"You don't have to act so different around me just because I confessed..."

She looks at me with sad, puppy eyes, and I can barely stop myself from feeling guilty. Actually, scratch that. Despite my loner skills, I do feel guilty. I didn't even realize I was treating her differently... "O-oh, I wasn't... It's not... Sorry Isshiki... I didn't mean to act like that."

She giggles a little. "Ehe, I can't feel sad when you answer like that, Senpai..."

 _What are you planning?_

She continues. "But you know, it was weird for me when I realized that I had always liked you instead..."

I feel a little red. Just because I know how I feel doesn't change the fact that Isshiki is indeed my cute underclassman. _But wait, is it normal to just talk about this stuff with the person in question?_

She keeps rambling on, not really giving me a chance to talk. _Not that I would know what to say, anyways._

"It felt like I wasted all that time chasing after Hayama-senpai... But you know, I don't think it was a bad thing."

At this point, all I can really do is listen. It would feel wrong to interrupt her now.

She looks to the side, out the window, watching the scenery pass by. "I learned what it was like to be rejected, so I was more prepared this time... But you know, it still hurt more this time, I think, because my feelings for Senpai really are genuine."

Hearing the word, I wince a little, before looking out the window as well. There's a period of silence as we both watch the scenery. _I know you're waiting for me to say something, but what do I say to that?_

When I make eye contact with her through her reflection, she turns around and faces me head on.

"So that's why... I won't give up."

The announcer gives the warning that Isshiki's stop is coming up soon.

She stands up and faces the exit doors, but continues talking.

"I won't give up on you, Senpai. You may not like me now, and you may not like me ever..."

The train hits a small bump, rattling the cars.

"But I still won't give up. I can wait, because something genuine... I think that you only really get one chance."

My head is buzzing right now, and I'm finding it hard to think.

"I-is that so...?"

She nods with determination.

"Be ready, Senpai! This isn't the last time you'll see me! So that's why..."

When she turns to face me, I realize that tears are starting to form in her eyes. And yet, behind the tears, there is a fiery determination that startles me.

"Even though you rejected me once... I won't give up..." She wipes her tears away with her sleeve. "I'll make sure next time, my feelings properly reach you..."

She's so heartfelt and sincere that I feel terrible for rejecting her. But my feelings are my feelings. I can't let her waste her time like this.

"Isshiki... No matter what you say now, it won't change my answer. Don't waste your time on someone like me..."

Indeed, I am a loner. A good for nothing. Someone who dreamed of being a house husband. There is no way someone like Isshiki, with such a bright future, could love someone like me. These feelings she has, as I concluded before, must be misguided.

But Haruno's words echo inside my head. "She couldn't have been wrong twice..."

Could they really be genuine?

Isshiki opposes me though. "Senpai, you might not see it, but you should give yourself more credit."

She's wrong. What redeeming qualities could I possibly have?

"Isshiki, open your eyes... It's not worth it for a guy like me!"

"Senpai, I'm sure people have told you before... But some of us really care about you. Yui-senpai, Yukinoshita-senpai... Especially me... Stop putting yourself down so much."

I realize just how cruel I've been to her. I rejected her once, and in a way I've rejected her again. And if she really does mean what she says, then my own self-loathing is painful for her as well... It's wrong, but... I feel like I owe her at least this much... The ability to do what she wants to do...

"Well, I guess if you really are sure... I can't stop you from doing what you want."

She smiles at me and laughs a little as the train pulls to a stop, the doors opening.

"I may have lost this battle, Senpai... But I'll definitely win the war!"

She hops off the train with one last wave, and leaves me with nothing but the echoes of her familiar words, bouncing around in my head.

* * *

 **A/N: Phew that was a long chapter. I don't know why I wrote so much for this, as it's basically double anything I've ever written. I definitely devoted a lot of time to this chapter, but it still felt rushed to me. Part of it was because I wanted to get it out before Christmas, and part of it is because I wanted to create something with a little more substance to it. I was originally going to cut it off when they enter the restaurant, but I decided not to stall for Yukinoshita's entrance for any longer. As always, sorry for any of the OOC moments (and there are sure to be some).**

 **Anyways, getting to the story, what do you guys think so far? Any more ideas with the ship? Anyone is still fair game, and a lot of the candidates have gotten decent screen time in the last two chapters. I'm sorry if some of the dialogue seems rushed or unnatural, but I'm not the best writer, so I do my best. Especially if you have any feedback for the group scenario, tips would be appreciated. I'm pretty bad at writing out situations with groups of people that still feel natural.**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this extra long chapter, and please do let me know what you think so far! I'd love to hear your feedback! Big thanks to everyone who has given me feedback so far, it really has been helpful. With my winter break coming soon, there might also be an update sooner, possibly within the end of the month, possibly not. Who knows? But anyways, I hope to see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **-Rohasshiki**


	7. Chapter 7

As the monster of logic, it is quite clear that there are times in life where the right decision isn't always the best one. It is one reason why emotions are incredibly powerful. And if emotions are powerful, then surely sentiment is also a force to be reckoned with, as are memories. These powers shape our reality. This is something that I have already known.

But, perhaps I'm changing.

I originally thought that it would be best to leave my history behind me. Surely, the search for something genuine would be one untainted by the powers of memories and sentiment. If I had allowed such forces to interfere, then my search for something genuine would have been tainted, and I would have led myself astray. Indeed, this is what I had originally believed.

And yet, very much against my will, my history refuses to stay buried. It seems that no matter what I do, old faces continue to resurface from out of nowhere. This alone is a problem, as it disrupts my search for something genuine. How can I focus on finding something real if I'm constantly plagued by my past?

At least, that's what I should be thinking.

Instead, it feels as if I've grown accustomed to this. Why is it that I can't shake this content feeling of nostalgia? Indeed, the answer to this question has eluded me. But regardless of what I might logically think, this feeling is something I don't want to lose. I don't know why, and I can't explain it, but somehow, I think I want to preserve it.

Perhaps that's why I've been content with reuniting with old acquaintances. In fact, I'm sure that that's the reason. However, it doesn't mean I'm not still creating new experiences. Indeed, if I must feel this way, then there is no helping it. What I can do, on the other hand, is to not let myself be bound by these memories. They aren't ideals, only fragments of thought. Therefore, I can't anchor myself to what used to be.

I can't let it be like the time in our 2nd year, where we were all too afraid to change. I have to be willing to accept change, or I'll forever be stuck in an ideal that no longer exists. Surely, this is the correct answer that I have arrived at.

I sigh, as I pop open my can of MAX Coffee. Gulping down the contents, I let out a content breath. Standing next to the vending machine seems to have become my standard routine when I arrive to class early. I check the time on my phone. _Still got around 10 minutes, huh..._

"Yo, Hikigaya!"

Hearing my name, I turn to face the speaker, only to receive a hearty slap on the back. Of course, it's none other than Honda. Nobody else tends to talk to me here, so I should have known.

"Yo, Honda."

He smiles mischievously. "Hey, buddy, what's up?"

I take another sip of my coffee. "Not much. What about you?"

He strikes a rather embarrassing pose, holding his chin in between his thumb and index finger. "Well, I was just planning on talking to that girl again. Heh, I can feel it this time."

I turn to face him. "Hah? Still going on about that?"

He puts a hand on his hip, striking another pose. _What are you, an anime character?_

"I told you. I can really feel it this time!"

I shake my head and finish off the last of my coffee. "I don't know why you're so serious about this girl. She rejected you, so you may as well get over it."

To my surprise, he looks down, becoming a little serious. "Ah, I know, but it's like I told you. She's something different. She's unique... Someone I don't want to let go that easily."

I smirk. _That was like, really cheesy, you know?_ "Well, if you're so set on it, why did you give up last time?"

He tilts his head a little. "Don't you know? You don't want to come across as too much at first, so after I got rejected the first time, I figured I should wait a bit before trying again."

I consider the thought. _Hey, that's actually kinda sly, Honda... Reminds me of someone..._

Then a rather obvious question pops up in my head. "If you're so serious about this girl, do you even know what her name is?"

He crosses his arms, with a smug look on his face. "What do you take me for, Hikigaya? Her name is Minami Minamoto."

I mentally applaud him a little. "Wow, that's a first. You must actually be pretty serious on this, aren't you?"

He chuckles, somewhat embarrassed I'm sure. "Aha, well I guess you could say that." He looks in her group's direction. "But I won't be discouraged, even if I get rejected again and again. I may have lost the battle, but I'll definitely win this war!"

I grimace a little at those words. _Ah, right. That's what it was..._

"Oh, Hikigaya. You alright?"

I realize that I had a physical reaction to the words. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's just see you try this before class starts. You have my support, man."

He gives me a thumbs up. "Alright, I'm going for it!"

As he walks off, I try to stabilize my thoughts. _Can't let what Isshiki said affect me... She'll do what she wants, and that'll be that._

Turning my attention to him once again, he's left the shade of the underpass to the open square, where Minamoto's group is standing in the shade of a tree. He walks up to her somewhat shyly, then taps her on the shoulder. I, of course, can't make out what they're saying, but Honda's smiling the whole time.

Unsurprisingly, Minamoto turns to him and kinda awkwardly smiles in response to his advances. _Poor girl. She didn't deserve this horrible fate..._

Then, to my surprise, she pulls a scrap of paper from her purse and scribbles something on it. Handing it to him with a smile, she turns back to her group, who have all begun looking at Honda. I'm sure they're all gossiping about her right now, though I could be wrong. Honda, on the other hand, triumphantly pockets the paper and waves to her, as he triumphantly makes his return towards me.

"See? I told you I was feeling it this time!"

He has a ridiculously goofy smile on his face, and it doesn't show any signs of stopping.

"Okay okay, yeah, congrats. But cut out that smile, it's like, really starting to creep me out..."

He laughs, the same smile only growing wider. "Ahaha! Don't be like that, man! I just got her number! And, she said she wanted to talk to me after classes! She even said you could come too!"

 _Huh? Please try to be more aware, Honda. I'd rather not spend my time as some third wheel! Indeed, I want to spend my time blissfully as a unicycle, with no other wheels to bother me... That sounds really stupid._

"Uh, why do I need to come?"

He shrugs. "Well, I don't know, but she said you should!"

I take a step back. "Wait, how did she know I was with you?"

He won't stop smiling. _Please stop, it's creeping me out._ "Aha, I'm sure she was paying attention to me after the first time I got rejected! It's a strategy, you know? Get rejected the first time so that the other person is aware of your existence, then regroup for a second attack!"

I sigh. "You make it sound like romance is a war." _You know, two things that are supposed to be complete opposites?_

He puts his arm around my neck. "Ah, but it is, my good friend! Love is a battlefield, where a soldier needs the utmost determination and resolve!"

I break free and start walking to the lecture hall. "Yeah, yeah, whatever you say."

Honda catches up to me. "Hold up, man. You think you could come along with me later? I think she really did want to meet you... Also, I'm just kinda nervous to be alone with her already, you know?"

I turn back to face him. _I never took him for a shy person..._ "Well, I guess I have some time to kill today anyways, so I don't mind."

 _Indeed, today I have to meet up with Hanada-sensei and her friend for dinner. I'll have a fair amount of time between the end of classes and that, so I can kill some time._

He affectionately hugs me. "Ah, man, Hikigaya! You really are the best!"

I try to yank his arms off of me. "Get off, you're seriously creeping me out now!" _What is he doing?!_

"Hahaha, alright man. Thanks again for this."

I sigh again. "Yeah, yeah. I get it."

Sitting down for the upcoming class, I pull out my laptop and boot it up. At the front of the hall, Hanada-sensei is sitting at her desk, preparing a stack of papers. When the clock hits 9, she stands up and begins writing on the board. Seeing what she's writing, I start filling up my blank page with notes.

* * *

"Don't forget, your papers are due next week! Make sure to submit them to me by the deadline!"

As the students collectively stand up and stretch or pack their bags, Honda leans back into his seat next to me.

"Ah, I'm getting kinda nervous man... What if I give her the wrong impression or something?"

 _I think you might have already done that with the first time you asked her out._ "Well, just go for it and do your best."

He gives a resigned smile. "Yup, just like I always do, I guess..." He opens his mouth, only to close it, only to open it once again. _What are you, some kind of fish? Should I call you Sakanaki?_ [1] "But I guess, like, I really don't want to mess this one up."

I zip up my laptop bag. "You're acting different, Honda. You must really care about this one, huh?"

He starts packing up his own stuff. "It's like I said... She's different than the rest of them. I'm sure you'll see for yourself when you come with me later."

I stand up. "Whatever you say, Honda. I need to talk to Hanada-sensei really quick, so I'll meet you outside."

Instead of responding, he gives me a thumbs up.

Figuring that's good enough, I make my way to Hanada-sensei's desk. She's writing something down, but looks up when she notices me and smiles.

"Ah, Hikigaya-kun. What can I help you with?"

I scratch my cheek. "About today, what time do you want me to be back here?"

She checks her watch as if remembering the time. "Ah, right, that. I think you could come back here around 5 and I can give you a ride."

"Ah, okay. I'll see you later, then."

She smiles again. "Yup, see you!"

Turning around, I walk out the hall. _5? Man, that means I have like, 6 hours to kill now! I guess I'll go home for a while after dealing with Honda's stuff_. I get to the door and open it, only to find Honda standing right outside with his eyes closed. _What is he doing, meditating or something?_

Actually, the thought of Honda as a monk with a shaved head brings a smile to my face. It's rather absurd to think about.

Honda, hearing the door open, opens his eyes and sees me. "Oh, Hikigaya, you ready to go?"

"Well, more or less, I suppose."

He gives a small smile. "I see. Alright then, let's go! I think she's a social science major, so we'll have to go across campus."

I sigh. _What a pain._

* * *

Honda and I make our way to the other side of campus, where the social sciences department is located. I shiver a little, as the sun is hidden behind the clouds and the temperature seems to drop. Honda stops in front of me, outside the main lecture hall for the social science department. He checks the slip of paper that Minamoto gave him earlier.

"I think this is the right place..."

He pockets the piece of paper and checks the time. "Oh, wait. Hikigaya. We have about an hour before her class ends. Do you want to grab something to drink while we wait? I don't really want to wait in this cold weather."

I rub my hands together. "Agreed. Let's go."

We make our way to the closest campus cafe, which is already somewhat crowded with students either studying or hanging out. The warm smell of hot drinks entices my wallet. Checking the prices, my spirits drop. _I've never actually been to one of these. I just normally get my drinks from the vending machine..._

"Oi, Honda... Why are the prices so high?"

He chuckles a little. "Yeah, the prices are pretty ridiculous..."

 _6 dollars for a drink?! I think ridiculous is an understatement..._

"But don't worry. There's a student discount. We get almost 50% off!"

I look back to the menu. "Ah, I see."

 _Well, in that case, I still need to go for the cheapest option! It's not like I have a source of income right now..._

"What are you getting, Hikigaya?"

I snap our of my stupor. "Oh. Probably just regular coffee."

He jabs me with his elbow. "Oh come on, man. Try something new for once."

Taking a second look at the menu, I realize that most drinks are the same price, so it doesn't really matter what I get. _Hm, I've never had very sophisticated tastes for coffee..._

"What do you think is good, Honda?"

He looks up from his phone that he pulled out. "Hm? Oh, I guess the latte and mocha are both pretty good. You like sweet coffee, right? Then those should work."

I mull over the thought a little. "Is that so? Then I guess I'll try a mocha."

He pockets his phone and smiles. "Good choice."

 _What is that supposed to mean?_

We get to the front of the line, and Honda pulls out his wallet.

"Uh, hi. Can I get a matcha latte and a mocha?"

Wait, did he order 2 drinks?

"Oi, Honda. What are you doing?"

The cashier goes to brew the drinks.

Honda turns to me with a smile. "Ah, it's just my thanks for coming with me today."

I'm a little taken aback by his kindness. _I guess he's really serious about this..._

He hands me my drink. "Thanks."

He smiles a little. "No problem. Let's go get a seat until it's time to meet her."

"Alright."

The two of us find a table near the window with a view of the social sciences lecture hall. Sitting down, I take a sip of my drink.

 _Oh? This is quite good... It's just as sweet and creamy as MAX Coffee, but with chocolate flavor... Not bad. Not bad.  
_

I take another sip.

 _Yeah, but MAX Coffee is still better._

Honda looks at me. "So, any advice for me, Hikigaya?"

I turn to him. "Hah? Does it look like I'm good at this sort of stuff?"

He rubs his neck. "Ah, well, no. But I could use any help I can get at this point..."

I sigh. "Man, you're really into this, aren't you..."

He laughs nervously. "Yeah, more or less, I guess."

I rest my head in my hands as I set the drink down. "Ah, what a pain..."

Honda claps his hands together as if making a prayer. "Thanks, man!"

 _Man, this guy sometimes..._ "So? What can I help you with?"

He scratches his ear. "Ah, um, about that... I'm not really sure what I want. All I know is that I'm really nervous and I don't want to mess this up."

I take a moment to think, and come up with my typical method. "Well, if you want, then I can try and make myself look bad. Then you can swoop in and save the day, or something like-"

"No."

Getting cut off in the middle of my sentence, I look at him.

"No. I'm not gonna make you do that for me, Hikigaya. I may really like this girl, but you're my friend. I'm not gonna do that to you."

"I see."

 _What is this? He cares about me? I suppose we may be better friends than I assumed, though I always knew he was a good guy at heart._

I give him a smirk. "Well then, I guess I'm all out of ideas."

"W-wait, Hikigaya! You can't do that to me! Oi!"

I lean back in my chair, with a small grin. "Well, if you ask me, you shouldn't need advice. Just be yourself. If she doesn't like you for who you are, then you shouldn't be together in the first place. What the two of you need to have is a real connection, not one built on lies."

 _Hey... I sounded, like, really cool there! Like, really cool! Maybe I should become a counselor... Or not, too much of a pain._

On the other hand, Honda is looking at me in a sense of awe. "Wow, Hikigaya. Never knew you were so insightful about this stuff."

I can feel myself getting a little warm from the praise; something I'm not really used to. "W-well, I just say it the way I see society."

 _Wait... That makes me sound like a tsundere! Honda, it's not like I'm trying to be a tsundere or anything! [2]  
_

He looks out the window thoughtfully. "That may be true, but it doesn't make it any less true. I guess that unique mindset is one of the reasons why your one of my best friends."

Best friends? That's a rather strong word. "Is that so? Well, I'm glad you appreciate it."

 _Indeed, not everyone can understand the genius of my thoughts!_

Honda smiles. "Well, we are friends for a reason, man!"

Picking up my cup, I quickly move to another topic, one that has been bugging me. "Anyways, why do you think she wants me to come with you?"

He takes a sip of his drink, becoming more serious. "To be honest, I think it's because she wants to know what kind of people I hang around. Like I told you, she's different than the other girls. I think... She seems like you, a little bit."

 _He could tell this much just by looking?_ "Wait, so you mean she has a similar outlook as me? How could you tell? That's ridiculous. There's no way you could have figured that out just by watching her."

He shrugs. "I'm not so sure myself, but that's what I think. I guess we'll see when we meet her."

I take another sip of my drink. "I guess so."

* * *

After the time has passed, the two of us exit the cafe a few minutes before class is supposed to get out. We make our way to the lecture hall and wait outside the door. In truth, we probably look really creepy right now, but I don't really care. And Honda looks too nervous to be worrying about that.

He looks pretty stressed out as the sounds of bustling students becomes apparent from inside the hall. Seeing him so nervous, I give him a pat on the back. "Don't worry about it, Honda. You'll be fine."

He turns and looks at me gratefully. "Thanks, man."

As students begin streaming out the doors, I start keeping an eye out for Minamoto. I don't see her at first, but it doesn't take long for a girl with a brown ponytail and a laptop bag to walk out. Honda seems to stiffen up as she spots us and walks over to us.

"H-h-hi, M-minamoto!"

 _Oh god. He's a mess._

Luckily for him, she just laughs. "Haha, come on, why are you so nervous? I thought you'd be pretty happy considering I agreed to meet up with you!" She looks and notices me. "Oh, hi there! I'm Minamoto Minami, but Minami is fine! What's your name?"

As she holds out her hand, I shake it. "Hikigaya Hachiman. Nice to meet you."

She smiles as she adjusts her glasses. "So, did you want to go somewhere, Honda?"

He continues to stutter. "Um...Uh, no, not really."

Minami turns to him. "That so? I guess we could go to the school cafeteria then. I kinda want to get some lunch."

Honda complacently agrees. "Y-yeah, sounds like a good idea!"

As we start walking again, I can't help but think that this is really unlike him. Normally, he's so aloof and relaxed about this type of thing. But right now, he's acting really nervous. Is this girl really all that special?

When we arrive at the cafeteria, she quickly acquires a meal ticket. [3]

"If you guys aren't hungry, you could just go find a table or something. I'll find you guys wherever you are."

Seeing Honda in this state, I figure that I need to help him out a little. "Ah, sure. Come on, Honda."

"O-oh, right."

She walks off, as Honda and I find a seat. As we sit down, I can't help but chuckle a little. "Man, Honda. You sure are a mess."

He sighs. "I know, I know. But now that I'm actually here, it's nerve wracking! I just hope what you said is true..."

We're interrupted by her setting down across from me, next to Honda, with a bowl of curry rice.

"Ah, man, I was lucky today! The lines were pretty short! The chef even gave me some free mochi!" [4]

Honda speaks up first. "A-are you, like, close with the staff here?"

She laughs. "Well, I guess so. I volunteer here every so often, so the staff have taken a liking to me, I suppose."

She starts eating the curry. After swallowing a mouthful, she gestures to her small bowl of mochi. "Actually, I know this is kinda embarrassing, but I'm not the biggest fan of mochi. Does one of you want it?"

I don't have anything against mochi, but I'll let Honda try to make the first move. Luckily, he does.

"A-ah, in that case, I'll have some."

Minami happily takes it and places it in front of him. "There you go!"

"T-thanks..."

As Honda starts nibbling on the mochi, I decide to be upfront and ask her a question. However, she beats me to being the first to speak.

"Hey, Honda. Can I ask why you came back to talk to me a second time?"

He glances at me. "Well... This sounds really cheesy, but I thought that you might be special compared to other people... So I figured that I shouldn't give up after only one try."

She smiles warmly. "Is that so? Well, I can't say I'm not flattered..." She then looks into her bowl. "I'm sorry if it made you sad the first time I said no... But it's a little policy I have to never say yes the first time... Say, why do you think that is, Hikigaya?"

She looks up at me. _Wait, why is she asking me?_

I sit up straight. "Perhaps... It's to make sure that the person's feelings are real...?"

Minami snaps and points at me, smiling. "Ah, you got it! I do it to make sure that there's an actual intention behind it. I don't like to judge people based on their appearance, so it's my way of knowing when to give someone a chance."

Honda smiles a little. "Really? Well, I'm glad I didn't give up then."

Minami continues to eat, after giving him her own small smile.

Though, what she said _does_ seem special. _Indeed, it's not something that just anyone would say. I can see where Honda was coming from..._

As Minami begins finishing up her food, she sets her spoon down. "Well, I'm glad I came today. Thanks for coming along, Hikigaya. I wanted to see what kind of person Honda hangs out with, and I'm glad to say that you seem like a good friend.

"Gee, thanks."

She laughs. "Well, he may seem nervous right now, but I know that his feelings are real, so at the very least I'll hear them out." She then looks at Honda. "And, hey, again, sorry for turning you down the first time. It's just that I wanted to make sure you were serious about this. I mean, someone's feelings aren't very real if they give up after one try... Maybe it's a bad policy, but it's one I stick with."

Honda tries to console her. "Ah, no! I think it's a great policy! Sure, you might discourage some people, but then they might've not been worth it in the first place."

Minami adjusts her position in her seat. "Right? I'm glad that you can see where I'm coming from."

Although, I'm rather surprised to see her insight. _Indeed, she may be overly cheerful, but it looks like even she has realized the shallowness in society..._

She stands up. "Well, I'm glad I came today, and thanks for accompanying me!" Handing a slip of paper to Honda, she says, "Call me sometime, kay?" and walks off smiling.

Honda nods. "Yeah, of course!"

As the two of us leave, I start to make my way forward before he stops me.

"Thanks, Hikigaya. I really appreciate what you did back there."

I scratch my cheek. "I didn't really do anything..."

He smiles. "Well, maybe not, but thanks anyways!"

With that, he leaves ahead of me, and I think he's humming. I sigh. _She was an interesting person to say the least... But now I've got time to kill before meeting up with Hanada-sensei. Guess I'll go home for a while..._

* * *

When the time comes, I make my way back to the literature lecture hall to meet up with Hanada-sensei. Since she said she'll be giving my a ride, I decided to catch a bus here instead of taking my bike. Besides, a bus is warmer!

I crack open the door of the hall, peering in to see the lights on but nobody in the seats. Looking towards the back, I see that Hanada-sensei is situated in her office. As I make my way to the back, she notices me and stands up to greet me.

"Ah, Hikigaya-kun, right on time!"

"Well, punctuality is quite important, I think."

She smiles. "Of course, of course. Are you ready to go?"

 _Well, I must be if I came here after getting ready... Shouldn't that be obvious?_ _Ah, whatever. It's probably just a formality._

"Yeah."

She turns around and locks her office. "Alright, let's go then!"

We make our way outside and to the parking lot. I'm not sure which car is hers, but when she pulls out her keys and presses a button, a rather sleek black car's lights flash.

"Oi, Hanada-sensei, _that's_ your car?"

She chuckles a bit. "Well, I can't deny that I'm a bit of a car nerd... I'm quite the sucker for nice cars."

 _Huh, reminds me of another teacher I know..._

The two of us enter the car, and she starts backing out of her parking spot before driving.

"Hope you're okay with ramen, Hikigaya."

I put on my seat belt. "Ah, actually, I'm quite fond of ramen."

Her eyes still glued to the road, she smiles. "Alright, that's good. My friend is just a huge fan of the stuff, so whenever we go out we always end up going for ramen. Not that I'm complaining though. It _is_ pretty tasty, and cheap too!"

I grin a little. "Indeed, ramen is quite great."

She laughs. "It sure is."

By the time we arrive at the destination, I can't help but recognize the area as the area around Chiba station.

 _Wait, as far as ramen shops go, in Chiba station, then it must be..._

Stepping out of the car, my suspicions are confirmed. Hanada-sensei and I descend the stairs into the god-sent establishment of Naritake. [5]

 _But, if it's Naritake... Wait, don't tell that Hanada-sensei's friend is..._

"Oh, Hikigaya! Long time no see!"

Turning around, I come face to face with none other than Hiratsuka-sensei.

* * *

"H-Hiratsuka-sensei? What are you doing here?"

After taking our seats at the counter, we await our ramen.

"I'm surprised you didn't guess already." She smirks. "I've known Yoko for a pretty long time. What was it, since college?"

Hanada-sensei, who sits on the far left, replies. "Yeah, I think so. We met in the same literature class."

I sigh. "I'm sad that I didn't guess it. The signs were all there..."

Hiratsuka-sensei smirks. "Well, you never were the best people's person, Hikigaya."

Hanada-sensei butts in. "Actually, how come you didn't tell me that Hikigaya-kun was one of your old students, Shizuka?"

She shrugs. "I don't know. Thought it might be more interesting this way..."

She's cut off by the arrival of our ramen, as she develops a strange glow in her eyes and a smile that's starting to scare me. She breaks apart her chopsticks, promptly says, "Itadakimasu!" and begins digging in. Hanada-sensei and I follow suit, though a little more calmly.

Not much conversation occurs during the eating process, which is typical of how Hiratsuka-sensei normally eats. After the food is finished, though, she starts chatting a bit with Hanada-sensei.

"So, Yoko, found yourself a boyfriend yet?"

She blushes a little. "Ah, no. Still trying to focus on my job at the moment. What about you?"

Hiratsuka-sensei pounds her fist on the table. "These damn guys never seem to understand me! They never give me a second chance..."

Hanada-sensei smiles. "Well, give it some more time, Shizuka."

I can't help but chuckle a little.

She whips around towards me, holding up a fist. "Oi, Hikigaya... You're not my student anymore, so I don't really have to worry about casualties here..."

 _Scary! Seriously scary!_

"Sorry! I didn't mean it!"

Hiratsuka-sensei smiles. "That's what I thought. Anyways, I wanted to talk to you about Isshiki."

I scowl. "Isshiki?"

She crosses her arms. "Yeah, she's been talking to me lately. She's been pretty stressed, what with trying to juggle being the soccer club's manager, the student council president, and the new Service Club leader... She also told me about what happened between you two..."

I feel my face get a little red. This isn't exactly what I wanted to talk about, especially not right after meeting my old high school teacher again. "What about it?"

She scowls. "Well, try not to be too hard on her. It's been really tough for her lately, as she also has to study for her university entrance exams. That girl... Took on way too many jobs to handle, but she's still trying her best."

I can't help but feel bad. I never considered just how much work Isshiki's been doing, on top of what's been happening with me.

Hiratsuka-sensei then turns towards me, with a caring smile. "I know you can't change your feelings, and I'm not asking you to. But, just try to be considerate of her situation. I know you don't mean harm, so make sure to show it."

I look down. "Y-yeah..."

She then stands up. "Well, I've said what I needed to. I need to go now, so I'll leave first. Bye, Hikigaya. See ya, Yoko."

Hanada-sensei waves to her, as do I. The two of us leave shortly after, making our way up the stairs and back to her car. After getting in, she turns to me with an excited glare in her eyes.

"So? Hikigaya, you didn't tell me you were having girl problems!"

I sigh. "Well, it wasn't something that was on my mind."

She continues smiling. "That so? Come on, don't be shy! You can talk to me if you have any concerns!"

I'm guessing it might be a better idea to not get involved, even though I'd feel bad for turning down her offer.

"Sorry... I don't really want to talk about it right now..."

She sits back in her seat and starts the car. "Well, that's fine. I don't want to force you to talk. But if you ever need someone to talk to, feel free to come to me!"

I smile a little. "Thanks, Hanada-sensei. Though I never would have guessed you were so into this stuff."

She laughs. "Ah, yeah. I'm not too keen on romance when it comes to myself, but I find it fun to talk about. It's why I quite like romantic comedies, as far as entertainment goes."

"Is that so?" _Interesting... I never would have guessed._

* * *

After a little more driving, Hanada-sensei drops me off in front of my house. "Alright, Hikigaya, have a good night! Don't forget your paper due next week!"

With that, she drives off as I make my way inside my house. Unfortunately, it appears that there's another pair of shoes in the doorway. Komachi must be having friends over. And based on the time, they might be spending the night. _Well, it's time for my famous 'Loner-in-his-bedroom' strategy!_

Hearing voices coming from Komachi's room, I quietly make my way to my own room, trying to not disturb them. However, I can start to make out some of the words being spoken.

"-you think you can help me, Komachi?"

That's a familiar voice...

Komachi's voice comes next in reply. "Of course! Ufufufu, count on me, Senpai!"

 _Senpai?_

Komachi continues talking as I make my way to my bedroom door. Her voice this time is really close to the door though...

"Stay here! I'll grab some snacks!"

Her door flies open, bringing a surprised Komachi to me.

"A-ah, I'm back..."

She jumps back a little, obviously surprised by my sudden arrival. "Ah! Welcome back!" Then she glances behind her and back to me, smiling mischievously.

I scowl. "Oi, why are you smiling like that?"

Looking into her room, I make eye contact with Isshiki. _Oh. I guess she's spending the night... Wait what?!_

"Y-yo, Senpai... Pardon my intrusion..."

What with Isshiki smiling at me, and Komachi with her devious expression, I'm suddenly worried about the rest of my night. I must say, that was rather sly of you, Irohasu...

 _But please, have mercy!_

* * *

 **[1]: Play on words combining Aki's name with the Japanese word for fish: Sakana. Meant to reference him opening and closing his mouth like a fish.**

 **[2]: lol**

 **[3]: Not sure if this is how universities do it in Japan, but I'm doing it for sake of convenience. Basically, you pay for a meal ticket before getting in the food line, then exchange your ticket for your meal.**

 **[4]: Traditional Japanese sweet made of pounded rice.**

 **[5]: Hikigaya's and Hiratsuka's favorite ramen shop, located near Chiba station.**

 **A/N: Happy New Year's everyone! Hope you enjoy the newest chapter! We recently hit 120 followers, which boggles my mind. I can't believe that many of you are sticking around for this story xD Thank you guys!**

 **Anyways, sorry for leaving it on a bit of a cliffhanger, but I promise it won't be super long for the next update. There might have not been a whole lot of development in this chapter, but I'm hoping that there was enough to keep you satisfied. Besides, not every chapter will have some sort of major development.**

 **I hope you guys are okay with my latest OC and her interactions so far. I had fun writing her character, so don't plan on her never appearing again. Also, I know Hiratsuka's appearance was short, but she'll be back. This chapter felt a little rushed, but hopefully it wasn't too apparent.**

 **To finish off, sorry as always for any OOC moments, and I hope you guys enjoyed. And, as always, I hope to see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **-Rohasshiki**


	8. Chapter 8

Indeed, memories are a thing that continue to haunt people. Regardless of their size or shape, memories find a way to haunt you. In that sense, they really are quite despicable little disturbances that are really better off left alone. They remind you of things you want to forget, and essentially plague your mind and body. They are like parasites: you don't realize that they might already be in you until you start feeling their effects.

And just like a parasite, you can't seem to escape them once they've targeted you.

Such is how I feel as I sit in my room with my doors locked, listening to Komachi and Isshiki laughing and talking across the hall. It's just not fair. Not fair at all!

Why do I have to be confined to my own room in my own house?!

Indeed, if Isshiki is akin to memory, then she is a truly powerful one. No matter what I do, I can't seem to escape her.

 _Every time I think I've gotten away, she just pops right back up again! Indeed, she is my sly underclassman..._

So sly, in fact, that even I, the monster of logic, have met my match. Surely, it wouldn't be fair to just kick her out of the house. After all, her and Komachi are still friends, and I could never do that to my precious little sister's company. _Well, also it wouldn't be fair to Isshiki after what happened. I did say she could do what she wants, after all..._

Still, I didn't expect it to happen so quickly, or so drastically!

It's these kinds of thoughts that muddle my head as I sit on my bed, trying to focus on the book in front of me without avail. I sigh. _I never really get a break, do I? Reality, give me back my quiet time!_

As I inwardly curse at society and all that it stands for, I hear a knock at my door. Lost in thought, I hadn't noticed that the background chatter had stopped. _What could it be this time?_

"U-um, Senpai, can I come in...?"

The sound of Isshiki's voice startles me, as I am suddenly unsure of what I should be doing. Actually, it's less about me being unprepared, but it's my room, you know?! _It's my safe space! And it's about to be invaded by my sly underclassman?!_

She's being even more active than before! Isshiki! Slow down!

Without waiting for a reply, she slowly opens the door, peeking inside shyly.

"Um... Pardon the intrusion..."

Isshiki steps in, hands behind her back, with a shy smile. "Yo, Senpai..."

I awkwardly give a sort of half wave. "A-ah, yo, Isshiki..."

She looks around curiously, her mouth in a small "o".

"Ah, wow, so this is what Senpai's room looks like..." She giggles. "It's pretty plain, just like I would have expected."

I cross my arms. "Hah? I'll have you know that simplicity is best! Nothing to worry about as far as losing things and unnecessary cleaning!"

In an instant, it seems that the awkward atmosphere was broken and replaced by a more casual one. I don't quite understand it, but it feels like we're back to our usual banter, reminiscent of our time in high school. I can't help but wonder though if it's just a front now. If it's no longer real thanks to her feelings...

But I suppose I owe her at least the benefit of the doubt, after all I've put her through.

"Tehe, exactly what I'd expect from you Senpai! Here!"

She plops down on the bed next to me, proudly displaying a can of MAX Coffee.

Isshiki smiles. "I thought I'd get this as thanks for letting me stay here tonight! Ah, but don't take it the wrong way! It's not like I'm trying to buy your feelings or anything... I'm not that kind of girl, Senpai."

Seeing her attitude, I've decided that she's either a really good actor or her actions are legitimate.

I sigh. "I know you aren't, Isshiki. Even someone like me can see that. Thanks for the coffee, I appreciate it."

Handing it to me, she smiles. "Right? It's your favorite kind, after all."

I pop open the can and gulp down the contents, letting out a contented sigh. "Yeah, it is."

"For me, though, I think it's a little too sweet." She holds a finger to her chin, smiling thoughtfully. "Or maybe, I'm already sweet enough so that I don't need the extra sugar...?"

I set the can down, picking up my book once again. "Well, I suppose it _was_ rather sweet of you to get me this coffee."

There's a brief pause that causes me to glance over at her. To my surprise, she's looking down, as if uncertain of what to say. "What's wrong?"

Her eyes dart up to mine before going back to the ground. "Ah, no, it's nothing... I was just surprised by what you said, is all... I was expecting you to make some witty retort or something like that."

Instead of getting angry, I ponder her statement. "Hm, well I suppose normally I would do that, but for this time I don't think it's fair, after you brought me coffee. Though, now that you mention it, that was a rather stupid remark." _After all, that doesn't even make an ounce of sense._

She looks up with a defeated smile. "Ah, so that's what you meant... Makes sense, I guess."

 _Um, did I do something wrong? Why does she look defeated? I didn't do anything wrong... right?_

Isshiki dusts off her lap before standing up. "Well, I shouldn't keep Komachi waiting much longer. After all, I'm here for her tonight, Senpai! Although, you should come join us! Come on, it'll be fun!"

"Hah? You don't need to drag me in to this. I'm sure you and Komachi will have more fun without me."

She pouts. "Man, Senpai, don't be such a downer! Come on, it can't hurt, right?"

"Yeah, Onii-chan, don't be such a dummy and just come!"

A muffled voice comes through the door, startling both me and Isshiki. _Komachi... You were listening?_

Isshiki starts. "K-Komachi-chan?! You were listening the whole time?"

The voice comes back through. "Ah, shoot! Ah, eh, uh, um..."

Sighing, I stand up and walk to the door, opening it. I come face to face with Komachi, with a mortified smile on her face.

"Um... Hi, Onii-chan...?"

I put a hand to my face. "Oi, Komachi, what do you think you're doing?"

"Umm, I uh... Was just getting a glass of water and overheard that last bit! Yeah!"

I sigh, my brow furrowing into a scowl. _Can't a guy get a moment of peace? Is it too much to ask for?!_

Isshiki is looking at Komachi with a strange sort of embarrassed expression, and I find myself in an awkward sandwich. All of a sudden, there's a strange tension in the air and it's far from comfortable.

Turning around, I find myself faced with a pouting Isshiki who's also bright red, as well as a cute little sister going "Tehe~!" in the doorway.

"Komachi, you know you shouldn't eavesdrop on people. It's rude and disrespectful." It hurts a little to lecture her, but someone has to do it. After all, it's a brother's duty to teach his little sister!

She solemnly looks down. "Alright, Onii-chan..."

I give her a small pat. "And who else?"

Komachi looks up at Isshiki, slightly defeated. "Sorry, Iroha-senpai."

Isshiki is still rather red, and clearly flustered, but she manages a smile and waves her hand. "It's alright, Komachi-chan."

Komachi looks around, as if trying to find anything else to talk about, before awkwardly smiling. "Well, then I guess I'll go read a magazine..."

She promptly takes off, closing the door as she leaves. I barely have time to react though, as Isshiki is still sitting behind me, and is clearly flustered.

 _It's becoming really difficult to figure out how to act around her. I've never been in a situation like this, dammit! How am I supposed to act?_

Isshiki shifts on the bed, seemingly just as unsure of how to act as me. All of a sudden, I can't help but think that I would look like the bad guy right now, even though I did nothing wrong.

"Erm, Isshiki..."

Before I can say anything more, she makes a wry grin and lets out a sigh.

"Geez, about time you caught her!"

 _W-what?_

"I may not be the smartest person around, Senpai, but even I knew Komachi-chan would be listening. I was waiting for you to notice too..."

"Huh?"

 _What does she mean, she already knew? How did she know? That's, like, seriously scary, Irohasu! You're way too sly!_

"Well, I guess even you should understand, Senpai, if I just make it really simple..."

Now I'm completely lost. Simple? What needs to be made simple? Didn't I already figure out that Komachi was there? What more is there?

Still lost in my train of thought, I barely notice when she makes her way over to me by the door. When I do notice and fully comprehend, thoughts start flying through my head.

 _Surely she's just gonna go past me and out the door, right? She isn't gonna do anything else, right? Irohasu, have mercy on my innocence!_

To my dismay, Isshiki walks towards me with intent, closing the distance between us in a few strides.

"I-Isshiki, what are you doing?"

She stops just in front of me, with a small smile. Before I can say anything else, she looks up at me and her smile grows into her signature sly grin.

"After all, Senpai, there are certain things that I can't really say in front of others."

I can feel my face grow hot with the implications of what she said. _Wait, what exactly am I imagining? I'm sure she couldn't have said anything that bad..._

I try to back up further but my back is quite literally at the wall. "What other things could you have said? It's better if you speak your mind, Isshiki..."

Wait, why am I giving her life advice at a time like this?!

"Huh?! I mean... Well... Obviously it would have to be something about love, or something... Dumb Senpai..."

For some reason, she turned red and looked away, as if she was annoyed at my lack of foresight to know what she's talking about. _I'm sorry for not living up to your expectations! Well, not really._

However, at the word "love", I also feel myself getting hot. Why do we always have to talk about embarrassing things like this? I didn't ask for this, dammit! And besides, I don't care at all about love! Well, at least I think I don't...

Regardless of how I feel though, I'm in a situation that I have no idea how to act in. "Uh, I guess that makes sense..."

"Oh come on, Senpai! I say something like that and that's all you reply with? Geez, you really are the worst..."

"Oi, I didn't ask you to say that! You can't blame me!"

"What kind of reasoning is that? I can't believe I fell in love with a guy like you...!"

She jumps a little at her own boldness, and her cheeks flush a bright red. _There really is something cute about Isshiki when she gets flustered.. Wait, what am I thinking? And wait, did she just say she loves me? I mean, I guess I always knew, but still... She's so blunt._

The air grows warm and stiflingly uncomfortable as neither of us really know what to say. I can tell Isshiki is flustered, but I have no idea how to help her. All of a sudden, I feel something press into my chest.

"...You're the worst, Senpai..."

She had leaned forward into me, her face resting in my chest and her hands clutched to my jacket. I'm so lost at this point that I really just stand there, unsure of how to react. But wait, what did I even do this time?! That's not fair!

"Isshiki, w-what are you doing?!"

She just continues talking though, buried in my chest, ignoring my question. "It's just not a fair. A guy like you... Of all people, why was it you? And because of you, my heart feels this way... It's so unfair..."

I feel quite bad, and also a bit taken aback by how suddenly this happened, but I still shouldn't let her do this. It's not right. I try to pull her off of me by grabbing her shoulders but she just clutches harder, refusing to let go.

"Oi, come on, Isshiki..."

Her grip tightens even more. "I don't want to... Not yet..."

Something about this just makes me feel so bad... But we can't just stand here forever either. It would probably be better if she stopped clinging to me, especially before Komachi notices or comes back.

"Come on..."

Where did this even come from? Wasn't she perfectly happy just a moment ago? Why is she so confusing?! I don't understand her at all... I guess some things never change...

But wait! I don't have time to think about that right now! Why the hell isn't she letting go?!

A small loosening in her grip alerts me to the fact that she might say something. I look down, thinking that I better not miss whatever she says.

"Isshiki...?"

She pulls off of my chest slightly, but still looking down, avoiding my eyes. "You know, Senpai, the least you could do is make it up to me somehow... I don't think you understand how it feels to be constantly around yet rejected by someone you care so much about..."

"Wasn't it your choice to be around me? I never told you that you had to keep pursuing me, you know." I have a point. She's by me by her own choice, so it isn't my fault, right? Sure, I may be causing her pain, but I didn't tell her to stay near me to be inflicted with it.

But I know, and she would too, that this excuse is just exactly that: an excuse. It doesn't make anything any better, and it means I'm just trying to avoid the problem. I think I can at least afford to hear out her request. After all, she once told me to take responsibility, and I never had.

She doesn't say anything, so I sigh and give in. "Alright, fine, what do you want me to do to make it up to you? Something reasonable, obviously."

As she looks at me, a warm twinkle, one that I've never seen before, shimmers in her eyes. It's entrancing, almost as if she's trying to absorb me into them."Really?"

Somehow, I suddenly have a strange feeling about this. There's something unknown about the gleam in her eyes that scares me a little, as I have no idea what to expect when she has this look. I swallow down a gulp.

"Uh, yeah, I guess..."

Isshiki looks down, turning somewhat pink, before shaking her head as if steeling her resolve. She then looks me straight in the eyes, her hands clutched to her chest. "Alright, Senpai... I have my request."

I try to back up a little to no avail, my back still to the wall. "Y-yeah..."

The twinkle in her eyes glimmers again. "From now on, please don't call me Isshiki anymore... I want you to call me Iroha."

Her request wasn't what I was expecting. "B-but why? It's not like we're dating..."

She turns away, and I think she's pouting a little bit. "Do I need a reason? After all, Yui-senpai told me that you call her by her first name now... Why does she get to be called by her first name and not me?"

"That's different! I think..."

"How is that any different? Unless you like her... Right, Senpai?"

That question gives me pause. I don't like Yui, right? I mean, sure, I call her by her first name, and I _do_ think she's cute, but that's different. She is always very kind, but I don't think I especially see her in that way. If that was all that it took to like someone, then you could essentially say that I like Isshiki as well...

I can't help but wonder though, _do I like Yui?_

With that question on my mind and the realization that I have no reason to deny her, I concede. "I guess it's fine then... Iroha..."

While I thought she would be happy from my usage of her first name, instead, the twinkle in her eyes grows faint and she gives me a slight frown, as if she's lost in thought. What did I do? I said her first name, didn't I? Or is it because of the way I answered?

"Ah, I see now..."

As her words leave her mouth, I notice that frown is gone, replaced by a somewhat resigned smile. "Ah, it really does feel nice to be called that... But it also hurts... So..."

She takes a step back, allowing me to get my back off the wall.

"It's fine, now, Senpai. You don't need to call me that anymore. Once was enough for me."

What? Didn't she just ask me to call her that from now on? What did I do? Damn it, I really don't understand girls at all!

"Well, I guess if that's what you want, then I won't complain..."

She chuckles lightly. "Hehe, that's just like you, Senpai. But, I think I should go now."

Isshiki starts stepping around me to the doorway. "You don't have to put up with what I'm doing anymore... I understand that I've been annoying, so... It's fine now..."

I really don't understand what's happening. What is she saying? Why is she saying that? When did she sound so defeated? _Why_ does she sound so defeated? I can't just let her walk out like this, right? That's not okay, right?

"Wait, Iroha-"

She steps into the hall and goes to the door, putting her shoes on. She doesn't make eye contact with me, looking down towards the ground or towards the door. "It really is fine now, Senpai... Tell Komachi that I'm sorry, and that we'll play again sometime."

As she opens the door to leave, I can swear I see tears in the corners of her eyes, and her voice sounds fragile, as if it's about to break. And I know I have to stop her here. I can't let her walk out like this, or she'll be in great pain. I don't really know what I did or what's going on, but I _know_ that something isn't right.

"Wait, Iroha!"

But without another hesitation, she shuts the door, and I can feel her footsteps echoing down towards the exit.

I don't know what just happened, dammit.

I really don't know what I just did.

But I know.

I know I did something, and as much of a pain in the ass as it might be, I can't run away from this.

* * *

 **A/N: Wow guys, I'm alive!**

 **To start off, I apologize for the lack of updates. Various things have happened, including more school work to do, and hitting Nova 3 in CSGO. Also, I got pretty absorbed in Steins;Gate for a while, so yeah that happened too. As for what to expect in the future, I don't think it'll take three months for another update, but they probably won't be coming as fast as they used to unless I really find the motivation to do it.**

 **As for this chapter, I realize it got kinda intense kinda quick, which wasn't my original intention. I originally just wanted it to be some fluff, but then it turned into something else. In terms of what it might be leading to, I can tell you that it's not leading to an ending anytime soon, but that's about it. Did you guys enjoy this kind of drama? Or did it feel out of place and rushed? I think it's a little rushed, but I'll stick to it.**

 **Same thing here though, and that's the apology for the OOC stuff and any mistakes. And as always, feedback and criticism is appreciated, and I hope to see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **-Rohasshiki**

 **p.s "I promise it won't be super long until the next update" sorry I lied :3**


	9. Chapter 9

Some say that love is a fleeting emotion which can twist and turn at any moment. That it is something that will carry someone away, taking them down an unknown path, whether for better or worse is unknown. People will say the same thing all the time.

Love is blind.

After some time, I realized how true this was. In middle school, confessing was probably the worst possible decision I could have made at the time. In retrospect, I'm grateful that it taught me the way society is fake, and how much people lie.

But it doesn't change the fact that even I was swayed by the emotion I called love. Love is indeed a powerful thing, one that can sway even those who are aware of the consequences, such as me. I can only stand back and grimace at the power a single emotion holds. Not only does it drive people to do crazy, illogical things, it makes them completely overlook all the possible bad outcomes.

With this explanation, one can easily conclude that love is a stupid thing, yet it could also be one that brings about happiness. In this case, it can bring two people together, and could even one day fulfill my dream of becoming a house husband.

Yet nothing can be perfect, and emotions aren't exempt from this golden rule of life. Love too can bring about pain in a way that is completely unique. A pain that would be difficult to deal with, and in many cases, would make someone want to run away.

Someone like Isshiki Iroha.

What did I do? I'm not entirely sure. All I did was try to answer her questions! I feel bad because I wasn't able to reciprocate her feelings for me, yet the way I interacted with her and spent time with her wasn't out of pity. I legitimately enjoy Isshiki's company, and so I enjoyed spending time with her, even if her feelings were one sided. I even thought that she would be happy, because as self centered as it sounds, if she really had feelings for me, she should have enjoyed merely spending time with me.

But if that was really the case, why would she have run away like that? I clearly remember her telling me that I didn't need to force myself to hang around her anymore, but that's not the case! She really must be an idiot if she thinks that I've been spending time with her out of pity. She of all people should know that I've been looking for something genuine, and that if I didn't like seeing her then I wouldn't bother. I may have said before that it could get annoying, but that was me being selfish. It was because I didn't know how to act around her, but it doesn't mean that I didn't enjoy her company.

That doesn't matter right now, though. She needs to understand this, because I have a strange feeling that if I don't make things clear right now, she's going to leave for good. And even if I couldn't love her back the way she loves me, she's still one of my closest friends. Besides, right now, my head is so cluttered that I can't even try understanding things like love and affection. What matters right now is that I catch up to her.

She ran out of my house in a hurry, and it's incredibly late right now. Even if she didn't run away like that, I'd rather her stayed the night. It's almost 11:00, and the sky is pitch black. All that illuminates the streets is the streetlights, and the occasional light peeking from the nearby houses. I turn to look both ways. Which way did she go?!

I spot a silhouette passing between the light of two streetlights and hurriedly make my way over to it. I can't let her continue to think the way she does. I have to clear things up here.

"Iroha!"

The figure turns, and I see her face clearly. It is stained with tears, and her eyes are puffy. Her hair is slightly disheveled, and she seems slightly startled to hear me call her, especially by her first name, considering what happened only recently before. In every way, she is at the most vulnerable right now, in the way that she would never want to be seen by anyone. Her normal cutesy act is completely broken, and she looks to be in no state of reconstructing it. Upon seeing me, she tries to suck her tears back and wipe her eyes.

"S-senpai? What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same. Are you crazy? Running out here by yourself in the middle of night, what were you thinking?"

She pushes some of her bangs behind her ear, looking away with a sad smile. "I told you not to worry about me anymore. Besides, I told you not to call me Iroha anymore if you don't like it."

She's still thinking like this... "Are you stupid?"

I can tell my answer completely catches her off guard because she lets out a slight breath and looks at me, seeming confused and somewhat lost. "Huh?"

"Don't be an idiot, Iroha. Of course I'd be worried if one of my best friends tried to go out on the street late at night!"

"B-best friends...?"

"That doesn't matter right now. Just come back! It's late, and you're gonna make me and Komachi worry."

I grab her hand and start dragging her back. She seems taken aback at first and resists, but soon she just lets me pull her back towards the house.

Suddenly, I realize what it is that just happened. Why am I so upset? Why am I so intent on this? This is so out of character for me... Why is it that I care so much? Is it really that important to me that she understands? It must be, otherwise I wouldn't be going through all this trouble.

We get back to my house quickly, seeing as we didn't get very far in the first place. Opening, the door, Komachi is waiting right away.

"Onii-chan! Why'd you just run out like that? And Senpai, what were you thinking, trying to leave so late at night?!"

Iroha really seems to be out of her element. Not only is she slightly red, but she seems incredibly flustered and unable to find her words. "I... I, uh... I thought..."

Komachi sighs and puts her hands on her hips. "Geez, you'd think that my Senpai would be smarter than me. Onii-chan, I'll leave the rest to you. Just tell me when you're done."

I nod, not quite trusting myself to speak until I'm in a position where I can say everything I want to. Komachi facepalms and lets her hand slide down her face as she walks back to her room, muttering, "Ugh, Onii-chan and Senpai are both so stupid sometimes..."

When she disappears behind her door, I drag Iroha with me to the couch, feeling very little resistance at all. We sit down, and I finally let go of her hand. There's so much I want to say, and so many questions I have, but instead I feel like it's only fair to let her speak first. Even though she appears to be in no condition to talk, I want to hear what she was thinking before I jump to any conclusions.

"So? Why'd you run off like that?"

She glances towards me, before looking towards the ground. "I..." Faltering, she lets out a deep breath before continuing. "I thought you hated me..."

"Hah?"

I didn't mean to come across as so snarky, although I do enjoy being snarky now and then. It's just that her answer seemed so ridiculous and out of nowhere that I couldn't help but make a retort like that.

"W-well, I'm always bothersome, you know? And I'm always intruding, and trying to get closer to you, even though you don't feel that way about me..."

I have a lot I want to say, but I'll let her finish before I start.

"And so, I thought that I'd keep trying until I could get you to feel the same way, but I realized that it would be bothersome for you. So, I thought that it would be best for you if I left you alone, you know? Especially because of the way that you hesitated to call me by my first name, even though you do it for Yui-senpai all the time..."

Is that really why she ran out? For such a dumb reason?

"So I thought that you didn't want to be around me anymore, much less spending the night at your house..."

I sigh. This is just ridiculous. "Look, Iroha, even if I didn't like you at all, I wouldn't want you to try to go home by yourself this late at night. Do you even realize how dangerous that could have been?"

Indeed, there are probably people who would have difficulty not approaching an incredibly cute girl, with tear stained cheeks bathed in the moonlight... Wait, what am I thinking?

"Y-yeah, I guess so..."

I try to clear my head before continuing clearing my throat in the process. "Besides, I don't dislike you. You're still one of my closest friends."

 _Ugh, that was embarrassing to say... How do actors ever say stuff like this with a straight face?_

"Really? Even though I've been so bothersome up till now?"

"Y-yeah..."

As embarrassing as it sounds, I really do enjoy her company. Even if she holds feelings for me, I can't really help how she feels. And since I do consider her a close friend, it's something I can overlook. And, well, I guess it does feel kinda nice to have someone like me that way.

Ugh, what the hell am I thinking?!

I glance at Iroha, to find her grinning sweetly, a blush spreading across her cheeks, making the tears disappear. "Is that so... Does that mean you don't mind all the stuff I do?"

"Well, I can't say I especially like it, but I won't be able to change the way you feel, will I?"

She gives me her trademark foxy grin. "Of course not, Senpai."

I sigh, rubbing the back of my head. "So there's not much I can do anyways, is there?"

Iroha seems back to her usual self as she sits up. "Not a chance."

"Then don't concern yourself over it. You can't help it, so I won't tell you to."

"Well, when you put it that way, I can't say no, you know?"

"Yeah, yeah."

She glances at me again, as if unsure of herself. "Is it really okay? I can be really selfish, you know? If you really give me permission, I can't promise that I'll be able to hold myself back... I might really make a pass at you for real, you know?"

"Like I already said, it's fine, so stop worrying about it."

"If it's really okay with you, then... Just don't say I didn't warn you, okay?"

What is that supposed to mean? Suddenly I'm starting to regret my decision... Knowing Iroha, surely something is afoot. "Y-yeah..."

She giggles a little bit. "Well, in any case, I'm sorry for making things such a big deal... I was just scared, and I guess I blew things out of proportion."

I smirk, trying to shake off the worry I felt moments before. "How am I supposed to take your apology seriously when you're laughing."

Iroha makes her best attempt to compose herself and puts her right hand up as if taking an oath, then proceeding to bow. "My sincerest apologies, Senpai."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. It's fine." Before we finish, though, there's another thing I wanted to clear up. "And for the record, the reason I hesitated to call you Iroha is because it was embarrassing... But I don't mind, if you're okay with it."

"Of course I'm fine with it! I asked you to call me that, didn't I?"

"I suppose so, Iroha."

She flashes me a 1000 watt smile, the only difference being that it feels real this time, instead of a fabrication. "Yep!"

I check my phone, seeing the time. "Well, I'm getting tired, and I'd like to get some sleep." After all, sleep is one of the few things that are truly blissful.

Iroha gets up as well. "Well, in that case, I'll go see what Komachi-chan is doing. I'll go sleep in her room, so don't worry about me, Senpai!"

"Good night, then. Make sure Komachi pulls out a futon for you."

As I turn to go to my room, I feel a slight tug on my sleeve. _What is it this time...?_

I turn to see Iroha standing up as well, looking determined and yet somewhat shy. "What?"

She glances at me, before taking a deep breath. "Well, you know, I said I can be really selfish before..."

"Yeah. What about it?" What exactly is she planning? Surely she's plotting something.

Suddenly, she takes a few steps forward and places both hands on my chest, pulling herself onto her toes to lightly kiss me on the cheek.

Wait... What?! Again?! Why?!

"Thank you for accepting me, Senpai... Even if it's not in the way I wished for, you still did. As I thought, you may be a terrible person... But my feelings are the real thing."

Why is she telling me this? And can I get back to the point that she just kissed me on the cheek... Again?!

She pulls away from me, releasing my shirt as she gives me a foxy grin. "Well then, sleep well, Senpai!"

With that, Iroha runs past me into Komachi's room, and I can hear her voice distinctly through the door. "Kyaaah! I did it, Komachi-chan! That was so embarrassing..."

Instinctively, a hand goes up to touch my cheek where she kissed me, and I can feel my own cheek growing hot. I don't know why I'm so flustered, seeing that it's happened once before already. Ahhh, what the hell! I hurry back to my room and jump in bed, trying to get to sleep and finish this exhausting day.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my alarm. I check the time blearily, wondering why my alarm sounded on a weekend. I must have forgotten to turn it off. But now that I'm awake, there's no way I'm getting back to sleep. I just lay in bed for a little bit as my mind adjusts to being awake, and having to prepare to face the harsh realities of life.

Looking back, I should be grateful that Iroha is nice enough to consider my feelings before acting, or at least asking first. _Unlike some experiences I've had..._

Oh, that reminds me. I have no clue what Iroha's plans are today. When I think about yesterday though, I suddenly have a bad feeling that my precious weekend is about to be taken from me.

Tentatively, I step outside my room to find Komachi's door firmly shut and no light peeking from underneath. _It figures they'd still be asleep, seeing as I could hear them continue to chatter late into the night. I was trying to sleep, dammit!_

Well, whatever. It's the morning now, so I'm just gonna go make myself a nice, hot cup of sweet coffee and wait for those two to wake up. I may not look like it, but I also want to make sure that my adorable sister and sly underclassman have something to eat for breakfast.

I wouldn't mind eating breakfast together, either. It's a part of being a family. And I guess Iroha can join in too since she's here. It'd be unfair of me to exclude her, especially after all that stuff about enjoying her company yesterday. Just thinking about it is enough to make me grimace. _How could I say stuff that's so embarrassing? I want to die..._

I sit with my coffee and its sweet aroma, taking time to enjoy it as the morning starts to roll around into early afternoon. Eventually, I hear rustling coming from Komachi's room and the door opens slowly. Komachi is the first to exit, rubbing her eyes tiredly and her hair a mess.

"Morning, Onii-chan. What's for breakfast?"

I take a sip of my coffee, letting out a content sigh. "Nothing yet. I was waiting for you guys to wake up before we did anything."

"So you were waiting for us to wake up? How creepy, Onii-chan."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Good morning, Senpai..."

Iroha followed close behind Komachi, holding her hand up to her mouth as she yawns, distorting her words slightly. Somehow, I can't help but feel a little strange upon seeing this sight. I may be the first guy besides her family who has seen Iroha in this state. Upon thinking that, I feel a little hot and can't help but think it's somewhat cute, maybe because it's such a change of pace from her usual personality.

Komachi speaks up, breaking me from my stupor. "Anyways, Onii-chan, if you don't have anything prepared, why don't we go get brunch?"

"Brunch? You mean like a Western style brunch?"

She nods her head excitedly. "Mom and Dad already went to work, so there's nothing for us to eat at home, right? So we should go out."

"Well, I guess that makes sense, but..."

"Then, it's settled! I'll get ready right away!"

To my surprise, it wasn't Komachi who said that last line, but rather Iroha. Even my adorable little sister seems to be taken aback somewhat.

"H-huh? I mean, sure, go ahead... Bathroom is down the hall to the left."

As Iroha runs down to the bathroom, she turns for a moment and glances at both of us. "Is there a towel I can borrow?"

The image of Iroha, wet from a shower and wrapped in a towel flashes through my mind, and I let out a deep exhale as I try to cool my head off. _Now is not the time for that, Hachiman!_

They've noticed, though, as both of them are giving me a "Huh?" look... You know, I should call it the IroHuh, seeing how much you do it.

"Could it be that you were having dirty thoughts about me, Senpai?"

"N-not at all..."

Iroha sighs before walking towards the bathroom, casting a sideways grin towards me. "Senpai, if you wanted to see my body, all you have to do is ask..."

"W-what?" You can't honestly expect a guy to notget flustered when a cute girl inside your house tells you that! It's not fair! That's not fair!

"Ahahaha! It's just a joke, a joke, Senpai! You should have seen the look on your face!"

Iroha disappears into the bathroom, leaving me red and Komachi shaking her head. "You're hopeless, Onii-chan."

What did I even do? And hold on, why is Iroha making herself so comfortable in my house?!

* * *

Somehow, after about an hour of waiting, my sister and my underclassman are both ready to go out. If there's one thing I've learned from my sister, it's that I should be grateful that it _only_ took an hour for them to get ready. Komachi has decided to wear an open jacket sweater thing that I can't really describe. Sort of like a button up sweater? Ah, who cares, it's just clothes.

On the other hand, Iroha is wearing a beige turtleneck with a decently long skirt and for once, stockings, something I'm not used to seeing on her. Speaking of which, how did I ever even remember what it is she wore to school? Hm, maybe I'm more of a genius than I thought...

As we get ready to leave the house, all three of us don scarves, as if in sync.

"Hahaha, Onii-chan, that wasn't planned was it? Don't copy my style!"

"Senpai, there's no way we all put scarves on at the same time... Are you sure you weren't trying to match with me? I know I'm your cute underclassman but just trying to match clothes with me won't make me like you any more."

"I could say the same to you. You all copied me!"

Somehow, this lighthearted conversation isn't bad, and we continue walking out towards the station.

"So, Senpai, where are we going?"

"I actually called in earlier to place a reservation at a Western style restaurant... It's a little out of the way, and it might be a little expensive, but it's pretty good."

Iroha and Komachi both seem surprised that I actually know a restaurant that isn't Saize. Well I'm sorry that Saize isn't good enough for your tastes!

"Sounds good, then. Let's go!"

Komachi and Iroha lead the way onto the train, sitting next to each other and chatting happily about things a guy like me can never hope to comprehend. So instead I choose to sit across from them, merely content with looking out the windows, waiting for our stop. It doesn't take long before the train arrives, and I get up off the train, Komachi and Iroha following close behind.

"Oi, Senpai, isn't this place pretty familiar? Weren't we here for Yukino-senpai's party?"

I guess I wouldn't be able to fool them for long. "Yeah, we're going to Tanaka's restaurant. Is that a problem."

She shakes her head. "I think it's fine. Maybe not the most trendy, but that's not what I normally look for in a brunch anyways." Komachi nods her head in agreement.

When we get to the restaurant, I peek into the glass doors and see that it is quite packed. Only a few tables are open right now, one of which I'm hoping is where I called. I open the door to be promptly welcomed by Tanaka himself.

"Ah, welcome...! Hikigaya-san, long time no see! And Isshiki-san as well! Who might this be?"

He was motioning to Komachi. "Ah, that's my sister, Komachi. Since we're both Hikigayas, you can just call us by our first names."

Tanaka laughs, rubbing the back of his head. "Ahaha, alright, if you say so. Anyways, the table you reserved is right this way."

He turns to walk us towards our table, while Iroha and Komachi follow close behind. Iroha seems happy, taking in the smells and clatter of a busy brunch time, while Komachi seems to be soaking in the environment, as it's her first time here.

"Onii-chan, you should have told me you came to restaurant like this..."

"I didn't think it was worth mentioning, but you're here now, aren't you? So it doesn't really matter."

"Hmph..."

We sit down, with Iroha sitting next to me in a booth and Komachi being forced to sit across from us, although she looks rather content with letting us sit where we are. Tanaka glances between the three of us. "So, Hiki- ah, sorry, Hachiman, would you like to order separate items or get the set brunch menu? I'll warn you that the set menu is a bit pricey though."

"Pricey? In that case-"

I feel a tug at my sleeve, to see Iroha beside me nodding her head with an excited sparkle in her eyes. "Let's go with the set meal!"

 _Wait that's going to be more expensive though-_

Tanaka laughs. "Ah, well, if that's what you'd like. It's not easy to manage two girls at once, is it, Hachiman? That'll be out shortly."

He leaves towards the kitchen before I can even get any words in. As he leaves, Iroha releases my sleeve and sits back, content. "Oi, Iroha, you can't just go and order like that..."

Komachi, who's sitting across from us, waves her hand playfully. "Ah, it's fine, it's fine, what's the harm?"

"Yeah, Senpai, there's no harm!"

 _Except for the harm in my wallet!_

As if to break the sadness of my poor wallet, I hear a familiar voice, though it's not directed at me.

"A-are you sure this is okay?"

"Haha, don't worry, don't worry, I love this kind of stuff!"

That sounds like... Honda?

I look over, to spot Honda and Minamoto at a table sharing brunch together. The surprise must have been obvious on my face, because Iroha leans over my shoulder, getting dangerously close to my face to see what I'm looking at, while Komachi also turns over.

"Senpai, what're you looking at?"

"I-it's nothing..."

"Hm, that so?"

She lets out a breath of disappointment, although I can hear her loud and clear in my ear. I can feel the heat of her cheeks, and her soft hair tickles a little at my shoulders. _Too close!_

I lean over until she returns to her sitting position. "Well, if you say so, I guess."

Komachi and Iroha return to their conversation until Tanaka returns with a cart of food.

 _Oi, can three people really finish this?_

He starts by setting down a quiche in the center of the table, proceeding to set down a small platter of fruit, a plate of bacon and sausage, a small basket of assorted small pastries and baked goods, and finishing with a pot of coffee and cream and sugar. He smiles triumphantly as he finishes laying down the feast of food, with an "Enjoy!" before he pulls me to the side and whispers to me.

"Ah, Hachiman, don't worry too much about the cost. I'll give you a special discount just this once because of Yukino-chan. Also, my wife said good luck with Isshiki."

"Wait, wha-"

He stands up and laughs, before he is stopped once again by Iroha. _Thank you, Tanaka! My wallet and I both are in your debt! Well, quite literally, in his debt._

"Do you think you could take a picture for us?"

"Ah, sure thing!"

Once again, I find myself posing for a picture with Iroha in front of a plate of food. _Why does this happen every single time we eat out?_

I must not be smiling though, because she whispers into my ear, "Come on, Senpai, smile..."

The camera sound clicks and Tanaka hands Iroha her phone back. "Will that be all?"

Komachi and Iroha nod excitedly. _I guess I don't really have a say in this, do I?_

Tanaka leaves once again, and Komachi and Iroha excitedly dig in to the food. I glance over towards Honda's table, only to find him looking directly at me, seemingly shocked as he glances between Iroha and Komachi. As if noticing something, Minamoto also looks over, smiling and waving slightly when she sees me. The way they're looking at me, it tells me that they're thinking something like 'You better explain this later!'

I turn back towards my own table, to find that luckily neither of the girls at my table are engrossed in the good.

"Come on Senpai, eat something! It's really good!"

"Yeah Onii-chan, it's actually great!"

I pick up my fork and grab a slice of the quiche, which appears to be spinach, several cheeses, onions and I think pepperoni bits. Hm, after taking a bite, the egg is incredibly fluffy, filled with slightly crispy pepperoni and soft, succulent spinach and onions, while all the cheese blends the whole thing together. _Not bad, Tanaka... Not bad at all!_

As I continue through the meal, I start to realize that everything is actually quite tasty. I can see why the restaurant is packed right now.

The rest of the meal proceeds without any real event worth mentioning, as all the talk is either about how good the food is or instead about more girly stuff like clothes. I was actually waiting for them to start talking about stuff like romance so I could get a glimpse of what is happening with Komachi, but they must have realized that and avoided the subject. Either that or me being there made it awkward for them to talk about it. Either way, it's impressive that they could know not to talk about it. _Girls must have something like telepathy or some other unknown power. It must be, right?_

Tanaka comes out after the meal finishes, and somehow the three of us managed to finish everything. He laughs as he cleans away the plates. "You must have enjoyed it, right?"

Iroha, Komachi and I lean back contentedly in the booth. "Yeah, it was great."

Smiling warmly, he hands me a bill. "Here, Hachiman, here's the check. Make sure to pay for your sister and girlfriend like a real gentleman."

Both Iroha and I speak up. "W-wait, we aren't-"

But he walks back briskly. He goes to the back where he says to his wife, "Aha, you should have seen them! They were so flustered!"

"Ah, youth must be nice..."

 _We can hear you, you know!_

Iroha suddenly finds an interest in her glass of water, and Komachi giggles a little bit. I, on the other hand, check the bill, and breathe a sigh of relief. It's not that bad at all. Still, I must wonder how Honda plans on paying for this meal. It's not exactly overly pricey, especially for the quality of the food, but for a college student like him it's not especially affordable. In fact, I only came here as a treat, and got lucky enough to get a discount, but I doubt he did as well.

Speaking of which, looking at their table, they're both gone. I guess they must have slipped out. I'm sure I'm going to have to explain to them when I see them at class tomorrow... What a pain...

I leave the bill and the three of us make our way back to the station.

"Ahh, that was great! Thanks, Onii-chan!" Komachi gives me a hug as she thanks me, something I'm not quite used to. Well, I guess getting her good food is a pretty easy way to make her happy.

"Yeah, it's my treat, but just this time."

I feel a familiar tug on my sleeve as Iroha follows behind me. "Thanks, Senpai. I really enjoyed that meal."

I turn back and find myself giving her a smile. I wonder why I am, but I guess it's as I thought. I do care about her, so naturally seeing her happy makes me happy as well. Overall, everyone seems happy, and I also enjoyed my outing. It may have taken a toll on my wallet, but it was an enjoyable experience.

The train ride back is uneventful, although Iroha is the first to get off.

"You sure you don't want Onii-chan to walk you home?"

Iroha giggles. "I would like that, but it's okay. He's done enough for me already."

Komachi crosses her arms. "Well, if you say so."

Iroha gives us a wave and hops off, although her smiling gaze seems to linger on my face for a bit longer. She maintains eye contact for a solid amount of time, making me feel a little warm in the cheeks. After all, I never disputed the fact that she is in fact quite cute.

Once she gets off, Komachi lets out a sigh. "Well, Onii-chan, it wasn't easy, but I'm proud of you. You did the right thing. I talked with Iroha-senpai, and it's safe to say that her feelings for you are real, so I'm glad that you treat them as such."

Where did this even come from? Whatever, I'll just play along with it. "Yeah, thanks. I wouldn't want to disregard them either."

"Well, it would be better if you could just hurry up and date her, but I can't change how you feel, so I guess it's alright!"

"Haa, yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." I figured it would be something as such.

The ride home is uneventful after that, and for the rest of the day, I laze around in my room. _Ah, this must be true happiness..._

* * *

I awake to Komachi shaking me. Wait, what's going on? Why would she wake me up before my alarm?

"Onii-chan, you're going to be late for school!"

"H-huh?"

I check my phone's clock and suddenly feel a strike of panic. My alarm didn't go off! Or did it? Did I sleep through it? No, I never sleep through my alarm! Oh, wait, it might be because I accidentally turned it off yesterday...

I rush out of bed past Komachi. "Sorry, I gotta run!"

I can hear her sighing behind me. "Man, he really is hopeless..."

Getting ready as fast as I can, I basically sprint out the door and hop on my bike. Class is going to start in about 5 minutes, and it takes me about 7 or 8 minutes to get there. I don't know if I can make it...

And that's when it hits me.

My first class today is Hanada-sensei's class. And I'm going to be late to it...

 _Shit._

* * *

 **A/N: Well, it took a few months to update, but my other stories have been taking some time as well, so I apologize for that. I've decided to keep my author profile page updated on the status of my stuff so you guys don't miss anything, as I realize updating in my ANs mean that half the time people don't get any updates from me about the stories they care about.  
**

 **This may seem a little rushed because it is, as I wanted to finish it before I start school again, which is very very soon. I do actually plan on devoting some more time to writing, since I'm taking a little break from video games. But since school is starting, the overall update time probably won't change too much. I'd also like to address a specific discontinuity that has become apparent to me, which is whether or not Iroha is in the student council still. I realize I wrote that she is several times, but for the sake of the story, she isn't supposed to be. Oops. Sorry about that.**

 **Anyways, let me know what you guys think about this chapter! Feedback and criticism is always appreciated, and as always, I hope to see you guys in the next chapter!**

 **-Rohasshiki**


End file.
